A Perfect Plan
by FantasySeasons
Summary: Fiona had worked on a secret plan after Imogen told her how she was totally ready to take the next step in their relationship. And Fiona hoped that with this little plan, she and Imogen would have the best day ever. / A Fimogen story/ With small side story of Drew/ Rated M for large amount of smuts.
1. It's Perfect

Please read these few notes before reading the whole story:

- This story is probably the longest and dirtiest Fimogen smut you've ever read, just a heads up.

- English isn't my first language.

- This is my first Fanfiction ever.

- More chapters are definitely coming.

- But most importantly have just as much fun reading as I did writing it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Fiona's perspective:

Imogen told me a few days ago what was on her mind for a long time now. She said to me that she was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Which meant she stated, that she was also ready to have sex with me. I was really happy that she told me what was on her mind. I actually felt the same way as Imogen and reassured her that she and I were on the same page.

But that confession was already a few days ago and in these days I brought some specific toys from very specific stores.

We actually spoke of it before how we are both virgins. So that meant that it was really our first sex time ever. And I hope that with these toys we will have our best and most memorable first time ever.

But this particular day I was a bit nervous because Imogen was coming over this night for a movie at my loft, followed by a sleepover. She was beyond happy when I asked her for another sleepover and told her Drew was gone this night. But I didn't tell her about my little plan for this night, my little sex plan, which wasn't like the comfy sleepovers we used to have. And it also wasn't something like, ʹHey Immy, how about coming over for our first time?ʹ No I had a small plan to get Imogen totally in the mood.

Of course Drew had to leave to give me and Imogen our private. So I had almost begged him to leave Imogen and me alone to enjoy a quite movie and sleepover, Without him suddenly disturbing us at some point in the night. Little did he know what my plan actually was.

But finally Drew gave in and said he would sleep this night by Bianca. He had grabbed his bag with items needed for tomorrow, despite it was Saturday Drew had to work early tomorrow, luckily in my eyes. Therefore Imogen and I had the rest of the morning and afternoon for ourselves. So no one could possibly disturb us, in this wonderful experience.

Anyway my plan was to watch a porn movie (lesbian one of course) with Imogen, so that we both got heated up for our sex night. But I had to do it in a way that wouldn't scare Imogen off.

Luckily I thought of a solution for this problem, I would pause the movie in the middle of a scene and then turn the T.V on black, so that Imogen wouldn't noticed it. So if I pressed play it will start right away. And I just keep telling Imogen, that the movie was a surprise.

Furthermore, Imogen and I will just lie nice and cozy on the couch against each other, covered in fluffy blankets. With us then being in total lockdown by the blankets so that Imogen could not escape in one way or another.

When everything is finally ready I would turn on the movie and released the T.V. from its black screen. And hopefully Imogen would respond well to the movie and receive the message I'm trying to give her. And if she does it will be all improvisation from that point on, very hot improvisation, for both of us.

3rd person perspective: 

Fiona snapped out of her day dream when she heard her doorbell rang. When Fiona opened her door she saw Imogen running towards her.

"Fionaaaaa!" Imogen exclaimed and before Fiona could say or do anything she felt Imogen's lips pressed against hers. This long kiss from her girlfriend calmed Fiona down a bit of all her thoughts and plans for this night.

"Haai Imogen, nice way to start this night off." Fiona said when they separate their kiss.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't helped it." Imogen said with red cheeks. "And Drew is really out all night?" She asked looking around and closing the door behind her.

"No worries Imogen, he's sleeping over at Bianca and after that he is gone off to work. So he isn't coming back till tomorrow afternoon. Providing us some alone time this remaining Saturday night and the majority of the Sunday." Fiona said happily placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

"Very nice Fions, so which movie are we gone watch." Imogen asks with an excited tone.

"It's a surprise and when we saddled comfy down on the couch, I will start the movie and let it speak for itself." Fiona begun. "I think we will love it both."

"Oooooooh mysterious." Imogen said with a giggle. "I know your planning something Miss Coyne. So what is it?" Imogen asks seductively.

"You just have to wait and see." Fiona said, knowing that Imogen was dying to know.

"Please Fions tell me which movie, please, please, please. You know I can't take teasing." Imogen asks with even more excitement then last time.

"Relax girl, I'll start the movie as soon as possible when we are on the couch." And with being said, Imogen grabbed Fiona's hand and dragged her to the couch.

They covered each other with fluffy blankets and Imogen on her turn was making sure that she and Fiona made as much contact as possible. Finally when all was nice and cozy Imogen said, "I'm on the couch and relaxed, sooooo….. start the movie, Fionita!"

Fiona ordered without saying anything. She pressed play on the remote control and a second later the room was covered in loud moans. Then the T.V showed Imogen and Fiona two lesbians, lying in a 69 position whilst licking each other's pussy's.

Fiona had lead her head on Imogen's shoulder so she could feel her girlfriend's heartbeat rise rapidly by seeing the porn movie. Then Imogen turned her head to Fiona and faced her with a huge smile. "I just knew you had planned something Fions, sneaky you." Imogen kissed Fiona on the cheeks, which was her way of saying it was okay.

"So you're not mad at me for showing you a porn movie?" Fiona asks nervously.

"Mad?"

"Fiona relax I want to do this with you tonight and I want to lose my virginity tonight with YOU." Imogen confesses.

"Remember a few days ago when I told you that I was ready for sex?" She continued. "I was kind a hoping we would do it that night already, but now it is even more perfect." Imogen finished her confession by kissing Fiona passionately.

This was a huge release for Fiona, her plan had worked perfectly! But now it's an all new chapter for both of them, but luckily they got each other to figure it all out. So Fiona couldn't help but just to smile after the kiss.

"Aahhhhh, look at you all happy." Imogen noticed.

"Yes Immy I'm! I'm just so happy that my plan had worked out and that you are thinking the same way as I do." Fiona said with an even bigger smile.

"Ha, I Knew it!" Imogen said out loud. "I knew you had a plan. But your plan worked because we are soul mates remember, Fions?" They both giggle because it was just the truth.

"Now let's watch some more of the movie, alright Fiona? To get in the mood for our own sex." And with that being said both girls watched the movie al little while longer, whilst they felt there pussies grow wetter and wetter. After silently building up their dirty minds for like 5 minutes, Fiona got up from the couch, pressed pause on the remote control and gave a bag full of items to Imogen.

"What's this Fiona?" Imogen asks curiously.

"Just a little something, go look inside, I'm sure you would love it Immy." Fiona said with red cheeks.

Imogen took one look in the bag and then looked back at the even redder Fiona. "Fiona what can I say." Imogen said acting shocked, trying to tease Fiona. But before Fiona could respond, Imogen was looking again in the bag now with two arms searching for something.

This was the last sign that Imogen was ready for sex, now Fiona calmed down and had no worries anymore. Imogen was done searching and had found, a strap-on cock and a vibrator. "Found it." Imogen said excited and happily showed the sex toys to Fiona.

"I want to test out these two, Fions." Imogen was now ready for it, with in one hand barely holding the toys she got up from the couch and with her other hand grabbed Fiona's arm.

It was now clear that both girls were ready for this night.

* * *

*Next chapter full with smut, beware!*  
*Chapter 2 is called: The Longest Night*


	2. The Longest Night

*Here is the long and dirty smut scene as promised. It's a very, very long chapter about 9k words but in my eyes it's worth the time. Enjoy! :)*  
*So here is chapter 2: The Longest Night*

* * *

Hand in hand they ran to Fiona's bedroom and jumped on her kings size bed. All the toys where scattered on the bed and Fiona found herself lying on bed with Imogen on top of her. They kissed passionately for a long time, then their kisses grew shorter and more fiercer. Imogen had her arms wrapped underneath Fiona's loose T-shirt and her hands were gliding and touching everything on her bare skin. Fiona felt the other girls hands all around her, not an inches on her body was spared from Imogen's gentle touches and Fiona loved it. On her turn Fiona also wrapped her arms around Imogen and was feeling and playing with the other girls bra. Running her fingers along the hem of her bra, trying to get it loose already.

After their long kisses, Imogen sat right up on top of Fiona with a huge smile she felt totally ready for this. She put her glasses on the nightstand and quickly undress herself from every piece of clothing. As well as releasing her hair from her knot, letting it nicely fall down over her shoulders.

And soon Fiona had an all naked Imogen sitting on top of her. Imogen saw Fiona looking at her body with large eyes and an open mouth. "You like?" Imogen asks Fiona whilst playing with her breasts.

"Yes I certainly do. You look so adorable and yet so perfect." Fiona answered finally but still could not look away from the nice round breasts of Imogen. Imogen noticed Fiona's obsession with her boobs and leaned forward so that her erect nipple touched Fiona's open mouth.

Instinctively Fiona begun to suck on the nipple when she felt it in her mouth. It was such a nice feeling and Imogen wasn't able to hold back her moans. She also found herself rubbing her pussy against Fiona's thigh gasping at the feel of her own wetness. She placed her hands down next to Fiona's head and just continue to rub against her.

"How does my nipple taste Fions?" Imogen looked down between her arms to see what Fiona was doing to her.

Fiona murmured something unintelligible with her mouth sealed against her girlfriend's breast. But Imogen received another reaction instead, as Fiona increased the pleasure and took Imogen's nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it, whilst she extensively played with her other one kneading it with her hand. Imogen moaned slightly louder now and as a reaction she rubbed her pussy even faster against Fiona's leg.

"Oh god, Fions I'm growing wetter and wetter." Imogen moaned and gasped when she touched her own warmth and wetness.

"Mmhh, yes I can feel it my dirty girl. I can feel my pants become wet of your fluids, you make me so dirty. You know that Immy?" Fiona said finally managed to move away from Imogen's boobs.

"While since you so dirty your better of naked." Imogen teased. But Fiona couldn't agree more and got up from the bed, undressed quickly and went straight back lying on bed, next to Imogen. Not wasting any time.

"And what do you think?" Fiona smiled with red cheeks as she saw Imogen in a total trance with her naked body, examining every bit of her.

"Ohhhh wauw Fions! I think you're even prettier naked." Imogen smiled.

She positioned herself on top of her girlfriend and grounded into her.

"Look at your cute round breasts, So gorgeous Fions!" She divided kisses between both of them loving how the nipples seems to grow just for her. The kisses continued and when Imogen thought Fiona's nipples couldn't grow any larger she decided to suck on them, to great approval from beneath her. Fiona moaned and wrapped her arms around Imogen's back, digging her nails into her girlfriend when she sucked harder on her breasts.

Imogen got up from Fiona and giggled. "I love doing this to you Fions." She purred and began to slowly kiss her way down Fiona's body.

"Mhhhh Fiona." Kiss…

"Your sex essence." Kiss…

"Your sexy moans." Kiss…

"Your hot gasps." Kiss…

"Your cuteness." Kiss…

"Your ingenuousness." Kiss…

"Your perfect naked body." Kiss…

"And especially your pink pussy."

Imogen smiled widely when arriving between the other girls legs and seeing the rich wetness just inches away from her, waiting for her, her touch alone.

"Well…" Fiona began blushing all red. "Why don't you give it a tasted then?"

Fiona lay on her back and opened her legs so it was easier for Imogen to access her pussy. She just closed her eyes waiting for Imogen's touch, the touch she dreamed of so many times and now it was happening for real. Imogen obeyed Fiona's wishes and licked her girlfriend's pussy for the first time. She gave it one experimental slow lick from bottom to clit. Without knowing it, a loud moan slipped out of Fiona's throat when first contact was made.

"Wauw Fiona, you taste so sweet baby." Imogen said when she was finished her one slow lick. But when she looked up from between Fiona's legs, she noticed that Fiona had her eyes closed and was whining softly for her.

Imogen realised Fiona was dying for her touch again so she continued playing with her. She slit her tongue more firmly over Fiona's pussy, causing her to moan out her name quietly. Imogen loved the little moans of her girlfriend and she opened Fiona's pussy lips with two fingers giving her complete access to her vagina and her clit. The moment she saw the bundle of nerves it was like Imogen had found a treasure in Fiona's vagina and all her attention went to one thing only.

"So pretty." Imogen smiled and found herself sucking and nibbling on Fiona's pink knob, making her only want more and more.

"Ohhhh Immy keep doing that, sweetie." Fiona moaned out suddenly. She gently grabbed Imogen's head, holding her down between her legs for more pressure. Imogen was in lockdown with her girlfriend's pussy and increased the pleasure on her clit.

"Yes! Yes! It feels so good!" Fiona gasped.

Suddenly Fiona felt Imogen teasing her orifice with her index finger, probably waiting for her approval. "Can I move inside you and explore your inner riches Fiona?" Imogen asks looking up at Fiona with an innocent look on her face. The one look she knew her girlfriend couldn't resist.

"Yes please Imogen, I'm ready." Fiona said out of breath.

Before Fiona knew it, Imogen had pushed a whole finger inside of her, eliciting and loud moan from her.

"Immy!" Fiona moaned out suddenly.

"My, my Fiona… you're so soft inside." Imogen purred and smiled naughty at Fiona. Her finger slowly moving in and out her moaning girlfriend.

Imogen now moved her head down between Fiona's legs, meeting her thrusting finger. For a moment she admired Fiona's core and her actions of her finger inside it. But her mouth got pulled down like a magnet by Fiona's swollen clit. And soon Imogen began to suck on it lightly, as well as moving her finger faster in her pussy, greatly approved by loud moans. Fiona hold Imogen's head down between her legs never wanting her to leave. Imogen was swirling on Fiona's pussy, her tongue curled lapping over her clit, flicking it up and down. She could feel Fiona's hands running through her hair holding her tightly for more pressure and bounced her hips up into her. With every thrust and every flick of Imogen's tongue more and more sexy noises were coming from Fiona, softly calling out for her, wanting all of her, almost begging. Imogen could barely breathe, but she was so lost in her girlfriend's body that there was only one thing inside her mind right now, Fiona. Imogen moved her free hand up to play with Fiona's boobs and quickened up the pace inside her, eager to make her girlfriend come hard and long her first time. Wanting to see her quivering and wiggling caused by all the pleasure she gave to her, and making Fiona do all kinds of sexy after-orgasm movements.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Was all that escaped Fiona's mouth. Imogen knew Fiona was close to her orgasm. She was ready to help the other girl over the edge by putting in a second finger, thrusting even faster now.

"Ohhhh god, Immyyyy!" Fiona moaned out loud.

Right after Fiona's loud moan Imogen could feel her pussy tighten around her fingers which was a sign her climax had begun. Fiona's legs leaped into the air and her toes were curling, after one big thrust Imogen pulled her fingers out of Fiona's core and sealed her pussy with her mouth.

"Yes Immy I'm cumming!" Fiona gasped out loud, feeling her strength fade away and releasing her hold of Imogen's head.

Even before Fiona finished her sentence Imogen felt warm juices entering her mouth. Fiona was quivering and shaking from her intense orgasm. Her eyes closed and she tossed her hips up again and again uncontrollable. Imogen moved her head up from between Fiona's legs, wanting to show the other girl her own juices.

She slowly crawled flat on top of Fiona to kiss her so she could tasted it. Gently she rolled over and lay next to Fiona, rubbing her own clit by seeing her girlfriend still quivering and riding out her orgasm. Smiling widely she moved her mouth to Fiona's ear and put her other hand on Fiona's stomach to calm her down and whispered on a low voice.

"I want you to make love with me, my sexy girl."

"Huh?" Fiona asks, because not all her sense had yet came back after her orgasm.

"You heard me, silly." Imogen teases. "I want you to make love to me." She continued whispering on a low voice, making Fiona horny of the words she just whispered in her ear.

"Really Imogen?" Fiona asks, finally gaining some control back over her body and managed to meet Imogen's eyes.

"Yes Fiona I'm ready for you." Imogen said grapping the strap-on of the pillow. Fiona's eyes widened,

"Be patient Immy we have the whole night ahead of us. Enough time to try it out." Fiona said and took the strap-on from Imogen's hand and put it back where it lay just a moment ago.

"And besides I wane taste my dirty girlfriend first." She said with a soft kiss on Imogen's lips. Whist they were kissing each other with soft and gentleness, their tongues where fighting fiercely inside their mouths and Fiona slowly made her way on top of Imogen.

"I want to enjoy this as long as possible." Fiona said after she pulled away. She kissed Imogen's lips again and now started to work her way down her girlfriend's body followed by a trail of kisses. Fiona took her precious time and paid extra care at Imogen's breast. She continued very slowly and kissed every inches of her girlfriend's body, greatly enjoying the soft moans and little begs crying for more. After Fiona kissed Imogen from head to toe she finally arrived at her waiting pussy. At last Imogen quivered and inhaled deeply when the trail of soft kisses found her pussy, it took her long enough. But as long as it took Fiona to kiss her pussy as quickly she had moved on again.

Imogen lay on her back eyes closed softly whining. "Fiona?" She managed to say.

"Yes Immy, something wrong?" Fiona looked up and faced Imogen with an innocent smile. She knew very well she was teasing Imogen till insanely.

"Can you do the same things with me, I've also done too you? I want you so badly Fiona." Imogen asks still with closed eyes, waiting for her girlfriend next touch. "Please my pussy…" She whined after and opened her pussy lips with two fingers.

Fiona chuckled to herself and said. "You mean that you want all the things that made my pussy come and let me screaming and moaning for more?"

Imogen nodded.

"Yes. Yes. I want you, I want you Fionaaaa-!"

Imogen cried out suddenly when she felt a bolt of pleasure filling her body. It was Fiona licking and sucking her pussy finally given her the pleasure she so desires from her.

"Ohhh Fiona." Imogen moaned as a reaction to the sudden pleasure Fiona gave her. "Please never tease me like that again. It made me want you so much, it was driving me crazy." Imogen moaned after.

"We'll see, I just love to play with you." Fiona respond from between Imogen's legs.

Imogen wanted to warn Fiona one more time, but at that moment Fiona had entered her with her tongue. Only allowing a loud moan to escape her lips. Her tongue was swirling along Imogen's inner walls, tasting all the sweetness.

Fiona giggled a bit by hearing her girlfriend's sudden loud moans and knew she was enjoying it very much. "Wauw Immy you taste just so sweet." She said smiling to Imogen but also releasing the pleasure from Imogen at the same time. Imogen said nothing only wanting more from Fiona. She made an attempt to pleasure herself, but before she could reach her pussy, Fiona grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast Immy, I said you've to be patients, didn't I?" Fiona smiled naughty and knew Imogen was beyond horny and needed a touch, but she loved to tease Imogen even more and more.

"Please Fiona I need it." And when Fiona began to blow lightly at her clit, Imogen desperately tosses her hips up trying to make contact with Fiona's mouth.

"Fiona please I beg you sweetie!" Imogen said desperately. She tossed her hips up even further this time, this was the perfect opportunity for Fiona. She quickly slide a finger inside her waiting pussy and went straight down sucking on Imogen's swollen clit. Fiona was done with her teasing and started eating her girlfriend.

"Mmhhh ohhhh your finger is inside me." Imogen moaned loudly amazed how wonderful it felt to be penetrated by something. She felt Fiona thrusting her finger faster in and out her sodden pussy.

"Keep doing that Fions," Imogen said panting for breath and rubbed herself against Fiona's mouth. "Don't stop please!" Fiona wasn't planning to and moved her other hand up to her clit, rubbing it quickly never to release the pleasure from Imogen's clit.

"Yes, Yes!" Imogen moaned.

Fiona wanted to kiss her girlfriend's open mouth, the one were all the sexy irresistible moans came from. She pulled her finger out and got up on top of Imogen kissing her passionately, whilst making sure her hand kept on pleasuring Imogen's clit.

With Fiona flat on top of her, Imogen squirmed her hand between Fiona's legs, determined to find her girlfriend's soft wetness not willing to come without her.

"Oh yeah mmmhh." Fiona moaned softly between the sweet kisses with her girlfriend. Imogen's hand was skilfully running through her wet folds, on which Fiona responded and quickened up the rhythm on Imogen's clit as well. Soon both girls were moving their hands at each other's pussy's as fast as their body's would let them. The loudness of the moans they elicited together filled Fiona's bedroom.

All of a sudden Fiona got up quickly, lay down right in front of Imogen and slid her legs between Imogen's, so that their pussy's were rubbing against each other. She loved this feeling, she actually felt Imogen's swollen clit rubbing against her own. It turned Fiona on very quickly, feeling another climax crawling up her body. Both girls lay down moaning with closed eyes and thrusting heavily in to each other. Imogen didn't know what causes Fiona to make this sudden change of actions but she loved it.

"Oh yes Fiona right there!" She moaned. Imogen couldn't help herself, it looked like her hips were moving by themselves she had no control. As they only wanted the thrust and bounce into her girlfriend, building up the pleasure inside her more and more.

"My god Imogen I'm so close, baby." Fiona moaned loudly thrusting even harder into Imogen, knowing that that alone would help finish her off.

Fiona now sat up and grabbed Imogen's waist to help her up as well. Their centers didn't stop rubbing against each other, as they embraced one another tightly making full body contact.

"Oh Fions you're so close to me, I love it." Imogen said huffing.

Imogen placed her mouth at the ear shell of her girlfriend, whispering nothing but dirtiness in it. Fiona closed her eyes letting Imogen's dirty words circle in her head it made her very horny and she uttered louder and louder moans. The movements of their body intensify and Fiona could feel her clit almost explode. It was flicking rapidly up and down over Imogen's clit. The rhythm of their body's was to perfect and Fiona was unable to hold on any longer.

"Imogen, yes! Oh God, oh God, oh God." Fiona called out on a high gasping voice, wrapping her arms tightly around Imogen as she came, covering Imogen's pussy with more of her own wetness.

"Oh my god Fions… you came on me… you dirty girl!" Imogen gasped when the warm juices of her girlfriend were dripping down on her pussy making it even wetter. Fiona has stilled her hips after her orgasm but Imogen needed more.

"Fiona, Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Please make me come too… I beg you sweetie!" Imogen moaned loudly, all she wanted was for Fiona to make her come. She was close, so close now.

Fiona quickly moved away from Imogen and went directly down to her pussy and sucking on her clit whilst pushing two fingers inside her wetness, thrusting fiercely. She watched Imogen covering her eyes with her hands and bit on her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

"Oh god, beg more for me Imogen!" Fiona gasped, heavily out of breath.

Imogen looked through her fingers only to see Fiona devoured her. That was too much for her, seeing her girlfriend eating her like that. "Yes baby, make me come, please!" Imogen cried out, it was like her world threatened to explode. It was now impossible to hold on anymore and soon Imogen led out a cry of relief.

"Oooooh Fionaaaaa!" And right after saying that, Imogen's orgasm took over her body leaving her quivering as the juices escaped her pussy and covering Fiona's hand and face with her wetness.

Fiona got up from between Imogen legs and started licking her fingers like a lollypop. "Wauw Imogen, are you okay?" Fiona said. She saw Imogen lying down with her eyes closed, her whole body was quivering of this new found feeling. It was the first time Imogen had reached her orgasm and her squirting juices with it. Her hips continued bouncing up and down, riding out her orgasm but slowly she was able to still her body and her orgasm movements with it. Imogen opened her eyes and gave a cute but still weakened smile to Fiona who lay between her legs.

"I have never been more okay, that was amazing!" Imogen said after recovering her breath. "And I'm quite ready for the next step." She said getting up on her knees and sat down before Fiona. Fiona was amazed that Imogen had recovered that fast after her orgasm, it took her a while longer the first time she came.

Imogen reached out to Fiona giving her the strap-on. "I'm sure that I'm wet enough now Fions." Imogen smiled at Fiona.

"Are you really okay after your climax?" Fiona asks whilst putting on the strap-on cock in a clumsy way. Imogen gave the other girl a helping hand and whilst attaching the belt on Fiona's hips she said.

"Don't worry Fions, I'm more ready than ever for this. And I want to lose my virginity right now with you inside me." Imogen said and gave a quick peck on the other girl's lips.

"Alright sweetie, but first things first." Fiona said smiling naughty after she pulled back from the kiss. She got up from bed and stood right in front of it. The shaft of the rubber cock in her hand slowly jerking it off. "….Come on Imogen, get on your hands and knees and face toward me."

Imogen mindlessly obeyed and did exactly what Fiona had told her to. "Good, you know exactly when to be submissive, don't you Imogen?" Fiona said naughty and she pointed the rubber cock to her girlfriend's face. "First you need to make sure I'm wet as well, in order to this get in your pussy. And you want it inside you, don't you? In your little wet and waiting pussy who's screaming for attention." Fiona said on a horny tone as she licked her bottom lip.

"Yes I do, Fions." Imogen said looking up at Fiona with an innocent look.

"Well what are you waiting for then, suck it!" Fiona said and pushed the rubber cock against Imogen's lips.

Imogen opened her mouth and moved it around the rubber cock. The taste of fresh rubber in her mouth taste weird. But at the same time it gave her a sort of sexy feeling, thinking of where this cock will enter her next, her pussy. With her dirty mind, Imogen began to move her head back and forth over the tip of the cock.

"Good girl." Fiona said smiling widely. "But now I'm going to slowly feed you more, just raise your hand if you can't take it anymore, okay?"

Fiona holds on to Imogen's head as she began to slowly move the cock further down her mouth. Imogen flicked her tongue around the rubber cock as it travelled further and further. Until the tip nudged the back of her throat and she rose her hand.

"Wauw Imogen that was nearly all the way in. And thrust me, you'll get used to it soon." Fiona said when she pulled it out of her mouth. Imogen rubbed her clit slowly, a quiet moan was forced from her mouth when she felt her wetness. She looked up at Fiona waiting for her next move.

"Getting a little impatient now, are we?" Fiona said smiling evilly when Imogen whined softly almost begging for more. She stroked Imogen's hair, petting her like a dog.

"Alright Imogen I'm going to give you more, don't worry baby." She said and gently holds Imogen's head, moving it back in her mouth again. Her hips were moving back and forth with long strokes, causing the tip to continuously meet the back of her throat. Imogen moaned as she rubbed her clit at the same time with the cock moving inside her mouth. This causes Fiona to thrust even harder. With one particular hard thrust, she had pushed the whole cock inside her mouth. It hit the back of Imogen's throat with such force that a loud gag escaped from deep within her.

"Oh fuck Imogen." Fiona said when she saw Imogen gag, quickly Imogen rose her hand and Fiona stopped directly and pulled it out of her mouth.

"Very good Imogen, I'm proud of you, sweetie." Fiona said bending forward to kiss her.

"Made I it wet enough now, Fions?" Imogen asks quietly.

"Yes you sure did a great job Imogen." Fiona said smiling.

"Now turn around and move forward with your head on the pillow." Fiona ordered again. Imogen did what she was told and laid her head on the pillow and tosses her ass up into the air as well.

Fiona got on her bed and was kneeling behind Imogen ready to take away her virginity. "I want you to make love with me, and take away my virginity. I'm ready for you, Fiona Coyne." Imogen said as she looked over her shoulder to Fiona.

She could feel Fiona was teasing her entrance with the cock and it only causes Imogen wanting more. "Fiona please." She said looking in her girlfriend eyes, who got the message of Imogen desperate looking eyes. Fiona nodded, placed her hand on her ass and slowly pushed the rubber cock inside of Imogen's waiting pussy. But when she got in she felt Imogen's muscles tighten around it.

"Relax Immy, just let me in." Fiona said with a calm voice.

"But it hurts!" Imogen cried out burying her head inside the pillow.

"It will get better soon sweetie, trust me." Fiona said smoothly stroking Imogen's hair. She moved the cock in further slowly feeding Imogen more and more.

"Fuck Fiona it's too big!" Imogen cried out with her head raised in the air.

"Your almost there Immy, I just have to do this one quick thrust then it's all the way in." Fiona said letting Imogen know how far she was.

"I don't know if I can!"

Imogen cried out again as Fiona buried as much of the rubber cock inside of her pussy as she could handle. "See Immy." Fiona said smiling at the look of her girlfriend's body quivering a bit of this new found feeling. "You can take it all the way in. And how does it feel now baby?" Fiona said still stroking Imogen's hair smoothly.

Imogen looked up again at Fiona and Fiona saw a different face the last time. She saw the look of pure pleasure forming onto Imogen's face.

"I feel so full….But at the same time it feels really good, amazing actually!" Imogen moaned softly.

"You'll love this then." And Fiona begun to move her hips slowly back and forth in a rhythm. Imogen approval Fiona's actions inside her and started moaning out her name, therefore Fiona knew that she was doing the right thing to her girlfriend. Imogen's pussy quickly adjust to the size of the rubber cock, giving Fiona more room the move it in and out in her. Noticing this, she grabbed Imogen's ass with both hands and moved the rubber cock a little bit faster, thrusting it somewhat harder inside of her.

"Yes Fiona it feels amazing!" Imogen moaned, she loved this feeling of Fiona inside her. It was like she and Fiona where finally one. She loved all the pleasure Fiona is given to her, she couldn't get enough of it and of her. She loved her so much.

"Oh Immy, it looks so good, fucking you." Fiona gasped, she couldn't get her eyes away from Imogen's ass and grabbed it more firmly, squeezing her a bit. She just loved how smoothly the rubber cock travelled back and forth inside Imogen and she slapped her ass playfully, showing how much she liked this.

"Oh my god Imogen! It's to perfect, I need more now!"

Imogen filled the room with a loud moan when Fiona slapped her ass. It was the first time Fiona had really slapped her ass that hard and she loved it. All of a sudden she knew how she could give more to Fiona and without saying anything, Imogen moved forward away from the rubber cock, leaving Fiona thrusting it in the air a few times, before letting her astonished behind. Imogen wasted no time and lay down on her back before Fiona and spread her legs wide open. A soft moan from Imogen, who was desperately calling out for her girlfriend, was enough to get Fiona her focus back.

Fiona was just too surprised to see how open Imogen was for her and how much she wanted to have sex. She lay on her back, with her legs bent, and her feet resting on bed. She was so open and so vulnerable. Fiona, unable to managed controlling her eyes was staring at her girlfriend sodden core. On her knees, she slowly moved closer between Imogen's legs, with her eyes still locked in Imogen's pussy.

"Come on Fions, I need you to fuck me now!" Imogen said on a desperate tone with her eyes closed and just waited for Fiona to move back in. Fiona didn't went back in directly, instead she places the rubber cock on top of Imogen's pussy rubbing her clit with it.

"Oh god Fiona, please stop teasing already. Push it in, push it inside me!" Imogen said on a more desperate tone then last time, she felt like dying and the only thing that could cure her was Fiona back inside her. Fiona answered Imogen's dire needs as she grabbed the base of the cock and slowly move in back inside her girlfriend. Imogen was so wet and open that the whole cock went inside of her with just one push.

"Oh Immy, it slid in with such an ease." Fiona could feel her own wetness grow by seeing Imogen's pussy almost pulled the rubber cock inside, all by itself. She loved how wet Imogen was for her and instinctively started to thrust the rubber cock back and forth again deep inside her. Eliciting a loud moan every time she pushed the cock back inside.

Imogen forced herself up and leant down on her elbows, leaping her legs into the air and bent her knees all for a better view of all the action. Her vision went directly to the rubber cock and she couldn't believe her eyes. Of course the feeling of the cock inside her was present but the view just added to the overall picture. It was now clear to Imogen that with every thrust Fiona actually pushed the whole cock inside her. Astonished of how much she could actually take inside, Imogen totally lost her ability to speak and just surrendered to this wonderful feeling. All she managed to do was taking a large breath and moaning. Her focus was completely at Fiona actions, admiring it and loving every bit of it, when suddenly she noticed the rubber cock was moving faster. Imogen looked up at Fiona and made eyes contact with her, looking naughty at the other girl whilst moaning seductively. Fiona returned with a mischievous smile and also locked eyes with Imogen. Both girls felt their stomach twist seeing each other's horny expressions. Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand without breaking eye contact and took it to her own mouth, causing Imogen to fall down on her back. Very slowly Fiona licked the other girls fingers wet. When Imogen's fingers were all wet Fiona placed them carefully on her clit, just so that she could also feel the movements of the rubber cock. Instinct took over when contact was made with her swollen clit and Imogen fiercely moved her fingers over it.

"Oh my god Imogen you're just amazing." Fiona said seeing Imogen lying down in total surrender of all the pleasure.

"You want more baby?"

Imogen nodded and looked back in Fiona's eyes, with a face saying she wants it all.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Move faster Fiona and fuck me harder. Please!" Imogen cried out.

Fiona obeyed and moved her hips faster and at the same time grabbed Imogen's hips for more hold.

"Like this Immy?"

"Yes, yes, oh my god Fions!"

She could see and feel Fiona was thrusting heavily into her causing her fingers to automatically increase the rhythm on her clit as well. Imogen was moaning louder and louder and at the same time wiggling uncontrollable and Fiona knew Imogen was close and that all she wanted was a sweet release. She saw Imogen was biting on her bottom lip trying to hold on to this wonderful feeling as long as possible.

"I know you're close Imogen…. just give in, and let your orgasm take over your sexy body." Fiona said gasping for breath and quickened up the pace once again. And after a few more thrusts she arched her back up and released her bite on her lip to let a huge liberating moan escaped from it. It was the most sexy moan Fiona had ever heard and noticed that Imogen's warm juices streamed out of her. She quickly pulled out the rubber cock out of her trembling core. Imogen's warm juices were dripping all over it and she was screaming out her release.

"Fionaaa…..!" Imogen cried out with her arms moving restless trying to get hold of something. Fiona instinctively leant forward so that Imogen could grab her boobs to hold on to. As she bend forward over her girlfriend, Fiona grabbed the sodden shaft of the cock and slide it again in Imogen's sodden pussy eliciting a loud moan from her. "Fiona…. Ohhhh fuck…" Fiona placed her hands on both sides of Imogen's head and only moved her hips up and down penetrate deep inside her. The other girl couldn't do anything only letting out loud moans by feeling Fiona pounding into her like this.

"Yes, Immy again! Oh Fuck." Fiona gasped with her head raised in the air. Sweat was dripping down from her chin, but she was so lost in thoughts, that the only thing she could think of was to make love with Imogen all night long. Imogen moaned louder and louder with Fiona flat on top of her. She felt Fiona's hips moving up and down, faster and faster with every moan she uttered, bumping the rubber cock deep inside her. She grabbed Fiona's boobs firmly as she felt yet another climax coming up, it was too much for her.

"Ohhh yes…. again!" Imogen cried out from underneath Fiona's body, squeezing her girlfriend's boobs when she felt her second orgasm took over her body.

"Oh god, Immy!" Fiona said gasping for air.

With the rubber cock still inside her, the juices streamed out of Imogen's pussy yet again. Fiona collapsed on top of Imogen and rested her head in her hair, not willing to take it out of her yet. She felt Imogen's body moving restless up and down breathing uneven.

After recovering her own breath, Fiona got up and kissed Imogen's open mouth, who was still breathing loudly. Afraid of hurting her, Fiona carefully pulled the rubber cock out of the quivering Imogen.

"I'm sorry Imogen." Fiona said on a low voice softly rubbing Imogen's leg and with her hair stuck in a wild sex look. "I didn't mean to make you come twice, I was just so lost in thoughts and caught up in the moment that I...I..."

"It's okay Fions, it's okay, calm down. You gave me the best feeling I have ever had." Imogen interrupted Fiona, gasping for her breath.

"But I hope you know that this means I won't go easy on you in my turn." Imogen said with a giggle and getting up on her knees.

"I never suspect any less from you Immy." They both were smiling and kissing each other passionately. After their long kiss Imogen pulled away.

"Hey Fiona?" Imogen asks with a huge smile looking in Fiona's eyes.

"Yes Immy?" Fiona replied.

"I think…" Imogen began rubbing in Fiona's wild hair. "I think we should change turns now." Imogen said whilst pushing the rubber cock up and down with her finger.

"Yes definitely!" Fiona said actually feeling a bit weird for being so sure about it. It was also her first time, but with Imogen helping her nothing can go wrong.

Fiona was trying to pull to strap-on off to give it to Imogen, but suddenly Imogen bent forward and sucked eagerly on the rubber cock.

"Immy, what… what are you doing?" Fiona said a bit shocked with the sight of Imogen pushing the whole cock inside her mouth.

"Mmmmmh delicious! I taste really good, don't I Fions?" Imogen said now looking at Fiona and licking her bottom lip. "Yes Immy you taste very sweet indeed." Fiona giggled.

"But now, you put it on Imogen, I wane feel you inside, making love to me and come like you did."

"And I going to help you come Fiona, don't worry sweetie." Imogen said smiling. "But…." She continued.

"I think have to help me, I still haven't got all my strength back from the two intense orgasms you gave me. So you have to help yourself out until I've got it back. Is that okay Fiona?" Imogen finished looking disappointed at Fiona.

"Of course it's okay. Don't worry about it sweetie, I've got an idea." Fiona said smiling at Imogen and reassured her by slowly stroking her legs. She gently pushed Imogen down on her back, pulled the strap-on off and put it on between Imogen's legs. Fiona felt the Goosebumps coming up her girlfriend's body when she slowly pulled the strap-on further up her hips. After Fiona was done, Imogen positioned herself on her elbows and looked questionably to the erect cock pointing up from between her legs.

"How do I look, with my new big accessories?" Imogen teased Fiona.

"You look just too adorable! And totally ready to make love with me." Fiona said giggling. She moved on top of Imogen with her legs kneeling on both sides of her girlfriend's body with the rubber cock pointing in the middle.

"Look." Fiona said looking down at the cock and ran her fingers through her wet folds at the same time. "This way you just have to lie down and enjoy the show, whilst I'm riding it."

"Ahhhh smart thinking Fions." Imogen smiled looking at her girlfriend who was ready to lose her virginity with the same toy as she had loosed her own. It hurts more than just a finger inside but when adjust you will only feel the pure pleasure filling your entire body.

Fiona grabbed the base of the rubber cock with her hand to hold it still. She placed her pussy lips around the tip of the sex toy and slowly she moved down, feeding herself more and more.

"Imogen!" Fiona cried out suddenly. "You need to help me, I can't get it further inside me!" Imogen just knew what Fiona needed and with one quick thrust she pushed the whole cock inside her.

"Fuck Imogen it hurts!" Fiona cried out as she felt tears forming.

"I'm sorry Fiona, but just calm down baby." Imogen said grabbing her girlfriend's hands to give her more comfort and to reassure her. "I know it hurts, but it gets better and you will feel pleasure coming soon. I promise." Fiona had the whole cock pushed inside her and slowly Imogen saw the face of pleasure filling her entire face.

"Fuck, it feels… it feels amazing." Fiona gasped looking down at Imogen who was still holding her hand firmly.

"See, didn't I tell you Fions? Pleasure will come soon enough." Imogen said smiling. But instead of giving an answer Fiona slowly moved her hips up and down beginning to ride the rubber cock.

Imogen loved the looks of Fiona on top of her, moving up and down the rubber cock. Still holding each other's hands, Imogen looked at Fiona's face as she tossed her head back with her long brown curls dancing up and down. Fiona filled the room with quiet moans escaping her open mouth, softly calling out her name. "Imogen… Imogen… oh yes Imogen." She moaned. Slowly Fiona began to ride faster on Imogen with quicker and shorter movements.

"Oh wauw! Keep going Fions, you look amazing from here." Imogen said smiling widely.

Fiona moaned and gave her a smile back. She replaced the quick up and down riding movements by rapidly rocking her hips back and forth. The rubber cock had totally disappeared inside her pussy and it was rubbing against places Fiona had never felt before.

"Ohhh Immy you're so deep inside me baby, I love it!" Fiona moaned.

She moved down and lay flat on top of Imogen, rubbing herself in steady movements against her girlfriend, loving the friction inside and outside her body. They intertwined fingers and Fiona placed their arms above their heads, making more room for body contact. This much body contact gave Imogen her strength back and all of a sudden Fiona felt Imogen thrusting her hips up and down finally fucking her. They locked lips and began kissing each other passionate with their noses continually meeting as Fiona bounced up with every thrust of Imogen. Every now and then a loud moan from Fiona entered Imogen's mouth, making Imogen kiss her girlfriend even harder. Suddenly Fiona pulled up to great disapproval of Imogen but she placed her head down again next to Imogen instead, whispering dirty things in her ear with every thrust she felt.

"Oh my god Fiona you're making me extremely horny!" Imogen gasped, pounding the rubber cock faster and faster inside Fiona's core, loving and wanting to hear more dirty talk of her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the back of Fiona pulling her even closer, at the same time she bent her knees and rest her feet on the bed making it easier to thrust the strap-on cock up and down. It felt like they were actually one, so close where they to each other and soon she felt Fiona's body tighten and Imogen knew she was close now.

"Ohhhh…Oh yes, Imogen please don't stop." Fiona moaned feeling her climax coming up. She moved her head up and starting to kiss Imogen again, but this time the kisses were shorter and more fiercely.

"Oh please Immy... make me come!" She moaned in Imogen's mouth. They locked eyes with each other and Imogen began to move her hips up and down as fast as she could in a rhythm. She could see and feel that it was impossible for Fiona to hold on any longer and she knew that all Fiona wanted was a release. With every thrust Fiona felt herself coming closer and closer and after a few quick and hard trusts, Fiona cried out loud and collapsed in her girlfriend's hair.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck Immyyyy, I… I'm cumming!"

"Yes come for me Fiona!" Imogen gasped out loud when she felt Fiona's warm juices dripping down on her lower body. She clamped her girlfriend firmly to prevent her from quivering.

"Fiona it's alright, calm down I'm here for you." Imogen whispered in Fiona's ear. She was gasping and breathing uneven. "This was just too perfect Fions, I never want this to change." Imogen said nibbling on the other girl's earlobe with the rubber cock still moving dangerously slow inside her. She wanted to crawl into Fiona as much as she could and never leave her again, and a second later Imogen's thoughts got rewarded as Fiona spoke on a low voice.

"More." Fiona said suddenly on a low voice with her head still buried in Imogen's hair.

"Huh?" Imogen asks not knowing what Fiona just said.

"More Imogen, I need more now." Fiona said now louder and on a desperate tone.

"What do you mean Fions?" Imogen said still slowly moving the strap-on slowly.

"I need more Imogen, I want to come again, it felt so good." Fiona said meeting Imogen's eyes looking deep inside her.

"Oh god." Imogen said kissing Fiona fiercely, now knowing what her girlfriend wants. Her thoughts came through, all the pleasure they felt together this night was to powerful and they both only wanted more.

"Don't worry Fions I will give it all to you, baby." And before Imogen finished her sentence she rolled over with Fiona now on her back. She carefully pulled the strap-on cock out of Fiona's wet pussy thereby she could drag her to the edge of the bed. Causing Fiona to giggle a bit at Imogen's sudden actions.

Imogen stood on the floor and before her lay a naked Fiona, with her eyes looking naughty at her and slowly rubbing her wet swollen clit to not let the pleasure fade away. For a moment Imogen couldn't say or do anything. She just looked at how beautiful Fiona was whilst the thoughts of making love to her filled her mind and body.

"Imogen please, I can't wait anymore, push it back inside me now!" Fiona ordered, it took her long enough and wanted Imogen back inside her already. Her knees bent and her feet rested on the edge of the bed, Fiona opened her pussy lips with two fingers for Imogen to easily move the rubber cock inside her core.

Imogen answered Fiona's order by slowly moving the rubber cock between her fingers inside her wet and waiting pussy. "Mhhhhh yes….." Fiona moaned from deep within her throat. She grabbed hold onto the bed sheets feeling the rubber cock went deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh wauw Fiona you're so open." Imogen purred as she saw the cock totally disappear in Fiona's pussy.

Fiona said nothing she only moved her hips back and forth so that there was movement inside her core but it was not enough. Fiona needed and wanted the come again and only Imogen could do that to her now by fucking her deep and fast.

"Please Imogen fuck me!" Fiona moaned out suddenly. This was a clear signal for Imogen and she didn't need to hear that twice, slowly she started moving her hips back and forth. She moved the rubber cock almost out of Fiona's pussy and then gently pushed it all the way back in again. It was such a nice view seeing it totally disappear in Fiona as she pushed it all the way back inside her. As Imogen pushed it back in again it causes the belt to nudged against Fiona's clit, eliciting a very sexy moan from Fiona and Imogen loved it.

"Yes Imogen keep doing that, baby!" Fiona moaned with Imogen pounding deep inside her.

For more stimulation and a better angle Fiona laid her legs on Imogen's shoulder whilst she lifted her ass up slightly in the air. This way Fiona could feel the rubber cock was in a perfect angle with Imogen's thrusts. The cock continued to rub inside against her upper wall, where she was the most sensitive. Imogen helped her girlfriend and grabbed each ass cheek to keep Fiona lifted in the air. Fiona closed her eyes and grabbed the bed sheets beside her. Gradually Imogen's pace increased and Fiona just answered with louder moans and deeper gasps. She laid still unable to move, immobilized by the sensitive and deep penetrations. Imogen had now full control over her and she was sending Fiona quickly to the edge, with the ever growing pace inside her core.

"Oh my god right there Immy." Fiona managed to say with closed eyes.

"Ooooh faster baby!"

Fiona's words ran through Imogen like fire. Her breathing increased as she realised she was at exactly the right place. She now quickened up the pace with was greatly approved by Fiona's loud moans. Moving faster and faster, Imogen could feel sweat forming on her forehead and it was dripping down from her nose onto Fiona's stomach. Making it glisten in the in the weak moonlight coming through the closed curtains.

"You wane come already?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Fiona quickly replied with loud moans sounding more like begging.

In a moment of her own lust Imogen grabbed the vibrator near her hand, whilst keep fucking Fiona in a rhythm. She turned it on and went directly down between Fiona's legs, placing vibrator on her wet clit. The moment she placed the vibrator on the other girl's clit, she unleashed loud screams of intense pleasure and Fiona was trying to get away. But Imogen didn't allow her and with her other hand she firmly grabbed Fiona's hip so that she could not move.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Fiona screamed feeling the intense vibrations on het clit. Her screams got less and sounded now more like loud moans, realising the pleasure she's getting from the vibrator. Imogen saw Fiona was fighting against her orgasm, to let the best feeling she had ever felt continue as long as possible.

Imogen moved the strap-on even faster helping Fiona to her climax. "Fiona please, come for me!" Imogen almost begged, feeling more sweat dripping down, falling on Fiona's stomach. "I know you want to baby."

"Yes Immy, I can't hold it any longer!" Fiona cried out.

After hearing this Imogen pulled the strap-on cock out of Fiona and quickly replaced the vibrator with her fingers, rubbing it as fast as she could.

"Ohhhhh yes! Imogen-!" Fiona cried out as she felt the best orgasm of this night escape her body. Uncontrollable, Fiona's hips leaped in the air releasing all her liquids, making it fall down on the ground next to her bed.

"My god, you're so sexy baby!" Imogen gasped, continuing rubbing Fiona's clit. She couldn't get enough of the sight of her girlfriend tossing her hips up into the air, letting escape as much juices as possible. But Imogen was too focused on her actions that she didn't saw the large wet spot formed by the other girl on the carpet.

After Fiona's orgasm had subsided a bit, she placed her quivering hand on Imogen's to stop it, who was still busy rubbing her clit with it. They smiled wildly at each other and Imogen jumped on bed, beside Fiona kissing her weakened girlfriend passionately.

"Wauw Imogen that was the best orgasm I ever had!" Fiona said after their kiss.

"I saw you liked it, you really let it all out, didn't you?" Imogen teased. "It's all thanks to this strap-on cock." Imogen smiled and moved the rubber cock of her legs because she was pressing Fiona's belly with it. She tosses it somewhere in the room not caring were it would land. But Fiona did and she got up a little bit to see where it landed, but the only thing she saw was a large wet spot on her carpet.

"Did I…did I really made that big of a mess?" Fiona asks starting to feel red cheeks coming up.

"Yes you certainly did, that's all yours my dirty girl." Imogen said wrapping her arms around Fiona to get her down lying next to her again. "But don't worry about it Fions, those are your juices and besides this is your bedroom, so nothing's wrong with that. We'll clean it up tomorrow, nobody is going to see it." Imogen finished lying down even closer beside Fiona.

They both were lying on their sides and stared at each other beautiful eyes and then Imogen said. "This was truly the best night of my life. I am glad you planned this for us Fions." She said with a large smile as well as giving Fiona's cheek a light kiss.

"I love you." Fiona said suddenly after the kiss on her cheek. Imogen felt her hart racing by the sudden confession Fiona made. Sure she also loved Fiona probably more then she could ever imagine, but to actually hear it from Fiona as well was sending Imogen's emotions through the roof. "Oh Fions!" Imogen said completely happy and now started kissing Fiona more passionate and fiercer then she had ever done before.

After their short kissing session Imogen pulled away with a large smile and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, my beautiful Fions."

"Hey Immy it's okay, don't cry now." Fiona said rubbing over her girlfriend's head.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Imogen said sniffing and rubbing her hand in her eye. "It's just…. that it was all too perfect for me, this night and everything we did."

"Well let's do this more often than, don't you agree? It's a great way to show and share our love." Fiona said wiping away a tear on Imogen's cheek.

"Yes defiantly I agreeeee…hhhh!" Imogen said with her mouth wide open as she let out a yawn.

"Well someone is tired." Fiona said teasing Imogen. She looked over Imogen head to see the time at the digital clock and it shows 1:33 AM.

Fiona wanted to say how late it was but Imogen had already turned on her other side to see it for herself. "Oh wauw Fiona we have been going on for quite a long time, didn't we. Better get ready for sleep then." Imogen said giggling whilst she was turning on her other side making herself comfortable.

She lay with her head on a pillow with her legs slightly bent and her hands underneath the pillow. Both girls were still naked but they were also very hot from the long sex game, therefore they didn't need to crawl under the sheets. Instead Fiona joined Imogen in her lying position. Her legs bent and locked inside the back of Imogen's knees as well as joining her on the pillow. Her arms wrapped around Imogen's upper body, embracing her firmly and gently placing her hands on her girlfriend's breasts, wanting to get hold of something.

"Mhhhhh I love it when you touch me everywhere. " Imogen murmured.

"You know what I love, I love you Imogen."

"Ahhhh I love you too Fiona, come here you silly." Imogen said all smiling and quickly turned on her back to meet Fiona's lips for a soft kiss.

"Good night Fions, my love." Imogen finished with a cute giggle and then she rolled back on her side again, placing her hand on Fiona's ass squeezing it gently whilst pulling her even closer. Leaving her hand on her smooth ass loving the warmth it radiated.

"Good night my lovely Imogen." Fiona whispered in her ear and kissed it lightly.

And after that both girls fell in sleep as close as possible to each other.

* * *

*I Hoop everyone liked this chapter.*

*And how would the two girls wake up after this?*

*Next chapter: Is This A Dream?*


	3. Is This A Dream?

*Here is chapter 3: Is This A Dream.*

*Enjoy!*

* * *

The next morning Bianca's house – 7:30

Although it was Sunday, Drew and Bianca sat down at the breakfast table early today because Drew had to work.

"I just don't know why Fiona was so determined to get me out her loft yesterday?" Drew asks and looked at his still sleeping headed fiancée as he took a mouthful of cereal. "It isn't very different from the other times Imogen came sleeping over."

"She probably had something special planned for this night then." Bianca yawned and looked over at Drew.

"What do you mean?" Drew askes looking questionable.

"Hello earth to Drew, something special equals sex maybe."

"You really think that they had sex last night, but I know that they are both still virgins."

"So ever thought about their first time then."

"No, no that can't be it, they probably just stayed up late watching movies and such and then went to bed."

"Believe whatever you wanna to believe but I see all the signs pointing to it." Bianca said and took some cereal in her mouth. "Oh and one more tip." She murmured with her mouth full. "If you see Fiona again later today look if she act different, like if she's very happy and smiling all the time. Also if Imogen is still around Fiona, the two of them probably can't move around without touching each other."

Drew shrugged and continued eating his breakfast cereals.

About 15 minutes later Drew left the house and went to work. He actually was kind of curious what happened with Fiona and Imogen last night. Should Bianca had it at the right end? Did they really had sex yesterday? It got stuck in his head ever since he and Bianca talked about it.

As Drew continued his walk to work he checked if he had nothing forget at either Bianca's or Fiona's. Because he had to pack his things quickly when Fiona wanted him out yesterday.

Keys, outfit, lunch, wallet, no wait he missed his wallet.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Probably still at Fi's loft."

Luckily though Fiona's loft was around the corner so it wouldn't take too much time and he would make it on time at work.

When he arrived at Fiona's door he quietly knocked and called out for Fiona, hoping she was awake already. Because if he woke her then he would be in no end of a mess.

No one answered his knocking so he put his key in the lock and opened the door, quietly not to make too much noise.

"Fiona?" Drew called out softly.

No response.

He closed the door behind him and saw both Fiona's and Imogen's shoes at the door.

"So they must be home." He said to himself.

Drew looked around some more and noticed that there was light coming from the living room. He walked into the living room and it was the TV that was producing this light.

As he walked towards it to switch it off, he saw the TV got stuck on a scene of a porn movie. Showing him an image of two girls, one fucking the other with a strap-on cock. This image probably will never get of his retina.

"Oh my god Bianca was right." Drew said with his mouth wide open.

"Imogen and Fiona really had sex this night." He whispered softly trying to keep it quiet and switched the TV off with the remote control.

He tried to shook his head to get rid of all his thought filling his mind and he started searching for his wallet. Although it wasn't really searching because he knew it lay in this room.

He walked over to his room for his wallet as he saw Fiona's bedroom door was wide open. Unable to resist all his thoughts he couldn't help himself and turned his head to look inside his roommates room, just to make sure she was okay.

His eyes almost doubled in size when he saw Imogen lying naked on bed facing him, luckily though she was deep asleep.

Drew saw Fiona also lying naked behind her girlfriend with her face covered in the other girl's hair. Fiona had wrapped her arms around Imogen and her hands hung over her boobs. Like if she knew Drew was coming and therefore protecting Imogen's breasts.

When Drew looked around the room some more he saw pieces of clothing scattered around the place. Then his jaw dropped when he saw the strap-on cock and the vibrator. The two sex toys lay in front of the bed and next to them was a large wet spot on the carpet.

'Just like the one I saw in that screen shot' Drew thought.

He felt his cock grow as he smelled the distinctive scent of sex coming out the room. Bianca definitely had it right this time, Fiona and Imogen really had sex last night. And by the looks of it was it very hot and long.

He just couldn't stop staring at the girls, they both had such amazing body's. It was the first time he saw both girls this nude. Never he had seen them swimming in bikini's or anything like that.

Realising he forgot time and with it the growing possibility of getting caught, he quickly went to his own room leaving the love birds alone. He grabbed his wallet from his desk and left Fiona's loft quickly, closing the door and locked it again with a click.

Drew continued his walk to work with a smile on his face. Knowing that when he get home later this day, he probably will be welcomed by a very happy Fiona.

Imogen's point of view:

I awoke slowly hearing the sound of a door clicked in a lock, but it was probably nothing just my imagination. I opened my eyes slowly but the first thing I noticed however was a weird taste in my mouth. I also noticed that I wasn't sleeping in my own bedroom. But somehow I did recognise this room though, a very familiar feeling. Oh yeah…. It's Fiona's bedroom.

I inhaled deeply and smelled the now familiar scent of sex.

This smell was everywhere around me, in my mouth, my hands and well my whole body smelled like it.

Then I remembered again, Fiona and I had hard-core sex yesterday, or was it early today. I didn't know exactly, but I do know that we were busy a long time with our first time and it was so good, very hot and just entirety beautiful.

Then I felt my other half, Fiona Coyne my sexy girlfriend, my true love, the one I shared my first time with lying against me.

She lay behind me and every bit that was touchable I felt Fiona there. Her arms were wrapped around my breasts, it looked and felt like she was afraid they would run away somehow, therefore she hold them firmly together.

I smiled to myself then followed by a loud yawn, causing Fiona to make some sleepy movements and only increased the hold she had on me. I didn't mind at all I loved the heat of her body, it made me very relaxed and comfy.

Then I heard the soft steady breathing of Fiona, she was sleeping so peacefully it made me drowsy again.

I closed my eyes and rewind everything we did last night. And soon enough sleep fell over me once again, but my mind now busier than ever reliving the previous night.

Fiona's point of view, about an hour later:

I slowly awakened and opened my eyes but the only thing I saw was hair all covering my face. I carefully took my hand from my tight hold I had on Imogen and moved all the curly lock out of my face.

I was directly pleased, by seeing the most beautiful girl lying in front of me and I couldn't help just to smile. This was the girl I truly loved and also loosed my virginity to last night.

I smelled her and I couldn't smell anything else then the lovely scent of her sex aroma. Her irresistible scent that turned me on right away.

I wrapped my arms more tightly around Imogen.

With my hands I gently grabbed hold on her boobs again, they are so soft, perfectly rounded and her nipples were still hard to my surprise. I kissed Imogen's shoulder carefully not to wake her, it's just to satisfying to see your love sleeping right next to you. But she was also making lots of sleeping movements and I just knew that she was having one of her many dreams. Her hand was placed on my ass and every now and then I felt her kneading it a little as well as making some noises I couldn't quite understand. Probably she was having the time of her life in her own almighty imagination.

I shift my head somewhat closer to her burying myself into her hair.

"Oh…. Fiona…. Lick me…. My pussy…." Imogen murmured suddenly in her sleep.

'Ohhhh how cute.' I thought,

'She's probably dreaming about our sexy time together.' I chuckled to myself as I found it kind of funny hearing Imogen talking in her dream, especially in the dirty way.

"Please…. Lick my…. pussy…. Fiona…. Oh yes…."

It seemed like Imogen was actually reliving everything from the previous night in her dream. It also kind of turned me on real quick and I was ready to play with my sleeping girlfriend. Slowly my mouth made its way to her ear and I quietly whispered.

"Tell me what you desires from me Imogen." And to my surprise Imogen gave an answer not long after.

"Your tongue…. Move…. It inside me.…"

My smile instantly grew and all kinds of dirty things entered my mind at the same time.

It's certainly wrong to mess with someone's dream, but in this case I was clearly a huge part of Imogen's dream so it wasn't that bad, I concluded.

I squirmed my hand between Imogen's legs and felt her wetness. I was astonished actually how wet Imogen was in her sleep, it was just like she had a very wet dream and I was helping her with that.

Carefully I watched her, she was still deeply in her dream world, our dream world.

Slowly and with cautions I began to ran my middle finger through her already wet folds. Wanting everything but wake her. Imogen's body began to react quickly at my touch. I saw some of her muscles tighten, those little tensioning's when you've a dream.

Letting my middle finger travel upwards I found her clit and tapped it a few time. Imogen was now breathing more frequently and moving uneven in the firm hold I had on her. I kissed her shoulder gently and continued playing with her pussy. She clearly enjoyed it because my hands were already literally sodden of her wetness. My precise actions probably were making her dream feel very real.

Sometimes dreams can be more powerful than the real world, especially when you got simulated at your most sensitive bit of your body. And by the looks of it Imogen's has one of those dreams.

"Mmmmmmh…. Fiona…."

All of a sudden Imogen's legs shocked up slightly and she inhaled deeply. Then I felt her warm juices dripping all over my hand. She undoubtedly has reached her orgasm in her sleep and I just grinned. Probably my hand is now totally wrinkly just like the one I get after I've showered to long.

'I must have been either incredibly skilled with my fingers or her dream was just very realistic. Maybe a combination of both?' I thought.

Then with a deep and relieving sigh Imogen turned around and was now facing me and I just stared at her. She was clearly still sleeping and she looked so happy and so satisfied right now. Her breathing returned to a peaceful rhythm again. I couldn't help but to smile to myself, the most beautiful girl I have ever known lay here in front me.

"I…. love you…. Fions." Imogen murmured suddenly.

I put a lock of hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too my sleepy head." I said just a little too loud and then I saw Imogen slowly awaken.

3rd person perspective:

Imogen opened her eyes and closed them right again as she stretched herself out and yawned at the same time.

"Good morning Fions." Imogen said with a soft kiss on Fiona's lips.

"Hey good morning sleepy head, you're finally awake."

"Hey Fions?" Imogen asked whilst stroking Fiona's hair. "I really don't mind at all, but why do I feel your hand at my pussy." She continued as she saw Fiona getting redder and redder.

"I uh…. uh…." Fiona stumbled on her words and Imogen helped her.

"You were playing with me in my sleep, didn't you?" Imogen said smiling whilst giggling.

"Yes…. I did sorry for that. But you were dreaming and sleep talking about last night, and you rapidly turned me on with your dirty murmuring." Fiona said and she tried to get her hand back, but Imogen clamped it with her legs.

"Don't worry Fions leave your hand there. I said that I didn't mind at all, and only asked why. But you may move your fingers if you like."

"Oh Immy don't start the teasing already." Fiona said as she rolled her eyes and leant in for a long and passionate kiss. Whilst kissing, Imogen inhaled deeply when all of a sudden Fiona added some pressure on her clit as well as rubbing it slowly and Fiona just grinned. She backed away from the kiss to great disapproval of Imogen who was eager to find her lips again. Fiona smiled evilly because she knew she very well she had the power at her hand, literally. She was able to stop Imogen in her tracks, by adding some more pressure on her pussy. Imogen stopped, immobilized by the sudden pleasure she experienced and closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"I can see someone is liking this." Fiona smiled ready to tease Imogen.

Gradually she slowed her fingers until she wasn't moving it at all and Imogen opened her eyes trying to look innocent and whined for more. Simple and leisurely Fiona shook her head in reply.

"You're evil." Imogen growled who was now very sexual frustrated.

"You love me." Fiona replied with a cute smile.

"But Immy did you know you were a sleep talker?" Fiona asks changing the subject deliberately.

Imogen recovered her breathe quickly and tried to clear her sexual mind, but it's certainly not helping seeing your naked girlfriend lying right in front of you, with her hand still stuck at your pussy. Knowing that literally every moments she could continue moving her fingers again, teasing you even more.

"No I didn't knew that at all, so what did I say that turned you on so much. So much actually that you fingered me in my sleep?"

"Well you were dreaming about us and this night we had together, and let's just say you wanted me to lick your pussy." Fiona smiled at Imogen who was clearly astonished.

"So I guess that I always know what I want from you even in my sleep." Imogen said tapping Fiona's nose. "Tell me more Fions, did I said more? And what did you when I started mumbling in my sleep, I'm curious!" Imogen continued with excitement loving to hear her sleep adventures.

"Okay Immy here comes the story. First you said you wanted me to lick your pussy. Then I even asked you what you really desires from me, and you said you wanted my tongue inside your pussy."

"No way." Imogen interrupted.

"You actually talked to me whilst I was sleeping and I gave an answer back, how creepy is that." She continued with disbelieve.

"It happened for real, and it was funny though. But anyway, you're dirty murmuring really got me turned on at that point and I carefully squirmed my hand to your pussy, trying to for fill your dream. I played with you a little while and believe it or not but you actually came and your juices were dripping all over my hand."

"Oooh dirty me." Imogen said giggling.

"Yes you sure are, but then you turned around on you other side, like how we are lying now and you told me you loved me. That was so sweet and beautiful, that I said 'I love you too' just too loud to wake you."

"Aaahhhh how adorable is that, I even said I love you in my sleep. It must be true then." Imogen said with a huge smile covering her whole face.

"Yes it was also the sweetest and cutest thing I ever heard. Ooooh, And by the way I think you probably got a grandma hand stuck between your legs, soaked of all your dirty wetness." Fiona said and she was wiggling her hand trying to get it loose.

"Let's find out then." Imogen said and finally released Fiona's hand from her tight clamp.

They both noticed directly that Fiona's hand was indeed a bit wrinkled but it could be worse. She laid her hand between their faces and they both extensively started licking it clean.

"Hey Fions?" Imogen began as she released Fiona's middle finger with a plop.

"Could we turn my dream into reality, I want to feel your tongue inside me for real actually. And if it's okay I want to lick your pussy at the same time as well. You know like we have seen in that movie from yesterday. Those two girls which lay back to front and on top of each other." Imogen asked looking innocent with her hand gently stroking her girlfriend's hair.

As she did she saw Fiona thinking, and staring at one point in the room not making any eye contact, probably busy visualising the whole image she just threw at her.

"Hey earth to Fiona." Imogen tried to get Fiona back from her daydream with a snap of her finger.

"Stay on earth Fions, why daydreaming about it if we can do it for real." Imogen smiled as she noticed Fiona had returned from her short daydream.

"Sorry Immy all of a sudden my imagination took the best of me. But your  
idea sounds really good or must I say it sounds really horny to me. You got a plan further?" Fiona said and started salivating with these dirty thoughts.

"Yes I got a little something figured out in my head, it only lacks one thing…."

"Oh okay, and are you willing to share your thoughts with me?"

"No not yet, but you'll know it soon enough my innocent Fions. And when you do, you'll directly notice what I was missing." Imogen said whilst chuckling naughty.

"Spoil the things already!"

Imogen very slowly shook her head in response and stared at the other girl. Fiona noticed the bold look and mischievous smile on Imogen's face. She recognized it out thousands and knew it could only mean one thing.

'Oh dear, I'm done for.' She thought.

* * *

*Any thoughts about this chapter? Please review*

*This was the first side story with Drew more will come*

*Next chapter 4: Stop Teasing me!*


	4. Stop Teasing Me!

*School has started again, so I hope I can keep up with the regular posting of chapters. I'll do my best :).*  
*But either way here is chapter 4: Stop Teasing me!*  
*Enjoy!*

* * *

Fiona's thoughts were absolutely right, all of a sudden Imogen moved in to action before she even could react or say anything.

Without a single warning Imogen had squirmed her hand down between Fiona's legs and skilfully ran her fingers through her folds.

With every ran, she slid her middle finger inside Fiona's core, letting it travel all the way in.

Fiona greatly approved, she closed her eyes and started moaning deeply in her throat as Imogen's finger penetrate her over and over again. Imogen now switched her attention to Fiona's clit, rubbing it quickly as she gradually crawls on top of her.

Her moaning girlfriend lay underneath her, panting for air. Her breathing had increased significantly and Imogen kissed the other girls open mouth.

After a few kisses Imogen pulled away again, loving how fast Fiona seems to react to her touch.

"Fions this is only a tease to make you wetter, and I can feel it's working pretty well." Imogen smiled evilly after Fiona growled a bit, but Fiona knew very well she couldn't win this one.

Imogen stopped her rubbing fingers, took them up to her girlfriend's mouth and circled them around her soft lips. Fiona's lips were now glistering of her wetness and she started licking them clean thoroughly and grinned simultaneously, loving the tasted of her own wetness.

Imogen now playfully began to tap Fiona's mouth, making a splashy sound with her fingers wanting permission to enter. Without hesitating Fiona's soft lips sealed off her fingers inside, eagerly licking them clean.

"Yes good girl, lick them all nicely wet so I can slid my fingers directly inside your waiting pussy." Imogen said naughty and at the same time stroked Fiona's hair softly.

Fiona immediately increased her actions with her mouth when hearing this. She made Imogen's fingers wetter with her own spit and releasing them with a funny sounding plop. She started giggling quietly by hearing this sudden noise, but soon her giggling got replaced with a loud gasp. Imogen had penetrate her with three fingers this time. With ease she had slid them inside Fiona's pussy.

Imogen lay right on top of Fiona, their mouths only inches away from each other.

Fiona was gasping and breathing heavily, she felt Imogen thrust her fingers slowly at first as she made very precise and sensitive movements, hitting her clit with the palm of her hand at the same time.

Gently and with more precise movements Imogen pounded her three fingers faster and harder as Fiona's pussy totally opens for her.

Fiona's breathing rapidly increased and she moaned louder.

"Oh my god your gasped and moans are so sexy Fions."

These irresistible moans and gasps attract Imogen and she kissed Fiona fiercely, on which the other girl eagerly answered. She clamped her arms around Imogen's back. Digging her nails in to the other girl as she increased her rhythm significantly.

They kept kissing like this until Imogen felt Fiona's inner walls tighten around her fingers. She chuckled evilly and pulled away from the kiss and elicited even louder moans from Fiona.

"You're close already, aren't you?"

"Yes Immy I'm about to come!" Fiona gasped out loud.

"Don't stop." She moaned after.

"Oh Fions do you never learn, I'm still teasing you remember?"

After a few quick thrusts Fiona arched her back and Imogen instantly pulled her fingers away from her pussy, completely removing all the pleasure from her girlfriend.

Lying flat on top of Fiona, she grabbed both her arms and holding them down at all cost. Making sure the other girl couldn't move her hands to her trembling core.

"Oh Fuck! Touch me Immy, Touch me! Make me come…. Please!" Fiona cried out and was wiggling uncontrollable. Her orgasm got denied at the very last second, only a few more moments of pleasure were needed for a sweet release. However right at that moment Imogen stopped completely and pulled away.

Even though Fiona didn't climax her hips were continually bouncing upwards, she couldn't help it she had no control.

Her orgasm retreated slowly as she was unable to move her hands to her pussy with Imogen flat on top of her, busy kissing and licking her neck. She felt so incomplete now, and the only thing she could do was totally surrender herself to Imogen, as she recovered her breath slowly.

Imogen had definitely won this one.

After recovering her breath, Fiona opened her eyes and saw Imogen looking at her with an evil smile.

"Payback!" Imogen purred and moved down to kiss Fiona.

After a few hungry kisses Imogen pulled away and placed her legs on both sides of Fiona, sitting upright on top of her and playfully massaging her girlfriend's boobs.

"P-Payback…. for what?" Fiona managed to say.

"What have I done that deserves such a payback?" She said sounding sexual frustrated and looked up at Imogen who was smiling and giggling.

"Well two things actually…."

"First you awoke me, when I had the best dream ever. And secondly, you also teased me a little while ago when your hand was stuck between my legs. Remember Fions?"

"Alright sure whatever, but can we please quit the teasing now? I want to come for real this time... It's definitely not fun when you are nearing a sweet release, but then got denied at the very last second by your evil girlfriend." Fiona said trying to look serious and crossed her arms over Imogen's hands trapping them at her breasts.

"Ahhhh are you alright baby, you still love me though right?" Imogen smiled in reply.

"Yes of course, I love you even more than ever, but the teasing was just mean."

"Promise you'll stop with it."

Fiona noticed Imogen who was deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"Imogen!" She said somewhat louder and warned her girlfriend.

"Promise me, or do I have to ask your tickle parts? And you know I don't mean your very sensitive ones…"

Imogen still looked to her side and said absolutely nothing at all.

"My hands are nearly there….."

"….Almost now…."

"Okay, okay you got me, but please…. don't start tickling me." Imogen finally gave in and now got up from Fiona, leaving her boobs and lay down next to her. They both turned on their sides and stared at each other.

"Alright Fions, I Imogen Moreno promise…" Imogen began by putting her hand on her chest. "That I'm not going to tease, Fiona Coyne in the next…3 to 4 hours?" She finished with a questionable look.

"Yes I can live with that." Fiona smiled. "And to make this promise official we'll seal it off with a kiss."

Imogen agreed with a giggle and bent forward to kiss Fiona's lips passionate.

After a few good and indeed sealing off kisses Fiona pulled away and said. "You still had a plan right? You spoiled a bit of it already when you said you wanted to mimic a scene from that movie."

"Ooooh yeah I did, and now that you're even wetter it's a even better plan." Imogen purred. "Alright my plan was that I kept lying on my back like this. Then you, my lovely girl position yourself right on top of me. Not mouth to mouth this time, but mouth to pussy so I can lick you and you can lick me at the same time."

"A simple but nice plan, right Fions?"

But Fiona couldn't wait any longer and did what Imogen told her without answering. She was still very sexual frustrated and needed a touch and come for real.

Quickly she turned around and bent over Imogen resting her legs beside Imogen's head, dancing her ass above her. With her head, Fiona bent forward moving closer to Imogen's wet core. She spread her girlfriend's legs wide open and moved her arms around them.

She gazed at Imogen's pussy for a few seconds, admiring the most beautiful pink thingy she has ever seen, and it was all hers now. So close was Imogen's pussy to her mouth, that she began to salivate by smelling the sexy aroma around it. Her wet folds were so soft and her swollen clit just screamed for her attention. And without further delay Fiona moved the other girls upwards slightly more, for a better angle and started licking her.

On her turn Imogen saw Fiona's wetness dancing above her. She knew Fiona was seducing her by showing off her pussy this way, shaking her hips left to right in a truly remarkable way making her only want one thing. Because of this Imogen got trapped in a sort of trance, she was unable to look away from Fiona's pussy and followed it as it swung left to right.

Eventually Imogen snapped out of her trance as some of Fiona's juices fell on her forehead, and she quickly placed her hands on top of Fiona's ass to held her still. Now her girlfriend's pussy, in all its soft and wetness just hang above her within licking range.

All of a sudden she shivered, feeling Fiona's tongue leaping over her pussy. Playfully she slapped the other girl's ass showing how much she liked it.

"Ohhh Yes Fions keep going."

Imogen pulled Fiona's ass down even more, totally surrounding herself into it and also eagerly started licking her sweet wetness.

"Mmmhh you tasted so good Fions." Imogen murmured in Fiona's ass with another playful slap.

"Same here sweetie."

Both girls licked each other slowly at first wanting to tasted every bit possible. But gradually Fiona and Imogen became very agitated, hearing the ever growing loudness of their moans and their paces increased with it as well.

Imogen added more force with her tongue leaping it flat over Fiona's pussy. She loved how she got an instant reply of Fiona curling up her tongue and swirled it over her clit.

"Ohhhh god Immy lick me till insanity." Fiona murmured in Imogen's pussy.

The other girl replied as she now tightly wrapped her arms around Fiona's ass and buried herself in to her. Imogen's whole face was occupied by Fiona's pussy, she closed her eyes and just continued licking and eating her girlfriend. Fiona moaned loudly to approval the other girls great licking skills and instantly copied them.

The way they were licking each other was so perfect, like they were in total sync. So good actually that it felt like you were licking yourself.

They continued eating one another for a while, enjoying the ever growing feeling of their upcoming orgasms.

"My god…. Fiona." Imogen gasped recovering her breathe real quick.

"It feels like we are one, so perfect." Imogen added and rammed herself back in Fiona's pussy.

"Mmmmh Immy I know. It feels like I'm doing this to myself, licking and eating myself." Fiona said also gasping as she released Imogen real quick to recover her breath as well.

"And this will only increase the feeling of being one…." Fiona whispered softly to herself and smiled naughty. She moved herself back between Imogen's legs, sealing off her pussy with her mouth once again. Sucking hard on her wetness, which was precise and carefully sealed off so that no sensitive spot was being left out.

But now she skilfully made her way inside Imogen's wetness with a few agile tongue movements. Determined to taste everything inside by swirling her tongue along her inner walls.

Fiona loved Imogen's reaction, she heard her gasping and moaning loudly and giving her yet another playful wet slap. And soon Imogen returned Fiona's actions and rammed her tongue inside her sodden pussy. Licking everything inside and fucking Fiona by moving her tongue back and forth in an ever growing rhythm.

Both girls started moaning louder and louder and were determined to make each other come.

The movements of their tongue didn't slow down but only went faster instead.

Soon they felt each other inner walls tighten around their tongue's and with it their arching backs and curling toes. Fiona was about to come with her pussy sealed against her lovers mouth. She slid her tongue out of Imogen but instantly replaced it with two fingers.

"Immy oh my god, yes! I'm cumming!" Fiona cried out of pleasure.

Imogen pulled her tongue out and now used her fingers to rub Fiona's clit very fast.

"Yes, Fions me too, me too!"

"Don't stop your fingers!" Imogen said also crying out of pure pleasure.

And a couple of moments later both girls reached their orgasms, forcing their juices out of each other as much as possible.

Their loud moans filled the room, crying out their orgasms and quivering uncontrollable, finally reaching their long awaited climaxes.

Quickly Fiona turned around and collapse on her back right beside Imogen, they both turned their heads at the same time and started kissing passionately. Eyes closed and their tongue fiercely fighting for dominance in each other's mouths as their hips continually bounced up and down.

Slowly they managed to still their hips and their whole body's as well. Simultaneously the girls pulled away from the kiss and opened their eyes in the progress.

As soon as they saw each other's faces, Fiona and Imogen suddenly burst out into laughing.

"You look so silly with my juices all over your face." Fiona laughed.

"No look at you the majority is in your hair." Imogen joked. She knew Fiona very well and her precious hair.

"No…. no really Immy?" Fiona said and she directly looked up to her hair and with two hands rubbing in it.

"Sorry Fions I was just toying with you. Your hair looks perfect like always." Imogen said even though Fiona's hair was trapped in a wild sex look but Imogen loved it anyway and she gently grabbed Fiona's hands. "Look, my juices are all on here, your chin is covered with it." She continued and guided her girlfriend's hands to her filthy chin.

Fiona did the same with Imogen and placed her girlfriend's other hand on her red cheeks, which took the full load of her orgasm. Both Fiona and Imogen cleaned their faces slowly with satisfaction and meanwhile taste everything there was.

After a little while there was nothing more to clean or taste, then Imogen smiled and asked innocently.

"Hey Fiona how about a quick rest? I'm feeling pretty tired and lazy right now, aren't you?"

Without knowing it a loud and very long yawn escaped Fiona's open mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Imogen giggled as Fiona's yawn continued.

"Hhhhh…. Oh sorry Imogen for that yawn. But yes a quick sleep will never hurt." Fiona smiled and carefully wiped some tears away that were accumulated as a result of the yawn.

Imogen didn't need to hear that twice and directly snuggled up to Fiona. Placing her head on the other girl's breasts and wrapped her arms tightly around Fiona's soft body. She slightly moved her head upward to meet Fiona's lips for a soft kiss. Fiona pulled away after a few kisses and giggled a bit.

"You like my boobs as pillow?"

"Yes Indeed Fionssss….." Imogen purred whilst a yawn escaped her mouth.

Fiona grinned to herself looking at how cute and innocent Imogen looked with her head buried on her breasts. Imogen's mouth was wide open because of the yawn and she slowly shut her eyes in the meantime, as they felt very heavy all of a sudden and she was unable to hold them open. Once Imogen's yawn had substitute, she snuggled up to Fiona some more and increased her hold with her arms.

"So soft and nicely rounded, can I use them more often?"

"Sure you only have to ask for it. They are yours just as much as they are mine."

Fiona kissed her girlfriend's head and with a deep relieving sigh Imogen's breathing totally relaxed to a very peaceful rhythm.

Imogen smiled a bit when Fiona also wrapped her arms around her chest and soon Imogen found her peaceful sleep. She looked so happy and so satisfied that not long after Fiona's eyelids got heavy as well and with that, sleep took over her.

* * *

*I know they're sleeping again, but they are just tired :)*  
*Please Review!*  
*Next chapter 5: Tastes Good*


	5. Tastes Good

*Next chapter or two aren't smutty, the girls first need to build up their strength again. :) But after that it's going to get even dirtier! So stay in touch!*  
*Here is chapter 5: Tastes Good*  
*Enjoy nevertheless! :)*

* * *

After about another hour of sleep, Fiona gradually awoke. She definitely got awoken by her starving and rumbling stomach this time.

Her nude girlfriend was still peacefully and quietly sleeping on top of her. She stroked Imogen's hair gently, but yet again the sound of her rumbling tummy escaped very loudly, even enough to wake the other girl this time. Imogen awoke slowly and increased her tight hold on Fiona.

"Uuuuuhhhmmmm….." Imogen murmured and snuggled up to Fiona some more, never wanting to leave her warm and soft body.

"Oooooohhhh…. Good morning Immy! Once again…." Fiona smiled and yawned afterwards.

"Uuuh Uuum." Imogen replied and shock her head saying no.

"Come on Immy wakey, wakey."

Fiona tried to get up from bed cause she was very hungry. As a response Imogen tightens the hold she had on her girlfriend, holding her down at all cost.

"Immy my belly is rumbling, I want breakfast." Fiona said attempting to sound a little bit desperate. But Imogen was determined to not let her go yet.

"Okay, okay you got me, we'll do it your way then." Fiona gave in and quit her struggling and just calmly lay down.

She played with Imogen's nose by wiggling it with her finger and slowly Fiona felt Imogen crawling on top her. First Imogen positioned her legs beside Fiona's and then their empty stomach made contact. When their boobs touched each other subsequently Imogen felt the goose bumps emerge on her girlfriend's body and she smiled to herself.

She rose her head from Fiona's chest and opened her eyes and her smile instantly grew, seeing the most beautiful person on the world lying underneath her. Her elbows rested between Fiona's arm pits and gently she stroked and played with Fiona's hair.

"Good girl." Imogen murmured softly.

They stared in each other eyes for a second before Imogen moved in for a long passionate kiss. Fiona eagerly returned the kiss to her girlfriend's soft lips and opened her mouth at the same time, giving her permission to enter her and access to her tongue.

They kept kissing like this whilst their tongues were spiralling along each other.

Fiona was surprised to see that Imogen was actually very awake in order to kiss her this way, but she didn't mind at all. Besides her hungry tummy, were her lips also extremely hungry. Not for food however, the only thing they can appreciate is the sweet taste of Imogen's lips greedily pressed against hers.

After a minute of kissing like this, with firmness and lovable tongue movements Imogen pulled away slowly.

"For me this is the only way to say good morning to you Fions, my love." Imogen smiled and tapped Fiona's noise.

"You're right, your way of saying good morning is definitely better, I'll remember this tactic." Fiona also smiled and placed her hands on top of Imogen's ass.

"Yes you better do." Imogen replied quickly.

"I can see you learn pretty fast when your naked girlfriend lies right on top of you." She finished by affectionately rubbing her noise against Fiona's.

They both started giggling but the loud sound of their rumbling bellies were certainly getting louder.

"Oh wauw that was loud, my stomach is like: Give me food now!" Imogen laughed.

"Yeah mine is like: Fiona, this is your last warning!"

"Well should we be nice persons then and start the breakfast already?" Imogen said and slowly rubbed Fiona's belly.

"Yes I'm in." Fiona said giving a quick peck on Imogen's lips just above her and tried to get out of bed. Which wasn't easy with Imogen on top of her still holding her down.

"Wait before we go I have to ask you something." Imogen said quickly stopping Fiona from getting up further.

"May I make a very good and healthy breakfast for my girlfriend, is that alright with you Fions? And you can make me one." Imogen asked excited.

"Yes of course you may, I love your cooking skills."

"Yeah!" Imogen yelled and gave an excitedly kiss on Fiona's cheek.

And after agreeing on making each other's breakfast Imogen rolled over and hopped of bed, allowing Fiona to get up from bed at last. Fiona quickly grabbed her bathrobe of the chair and expertly wrapped it around her body, but Imogen saw no other bathrobe lying around for her. She looked over to Fiona with a sad face.

"Fions you got another bathrobe right?" She asked sounding desperate already.

"But why, I think I'll be greatly pleased if you eat naked." Fiona smiled naughty in return.

"No it's getting cold already without the warmth of your body next to mine. See my nipples already harden because of it." Imogen finished by pointing at her breasts.

"Can we at least share then?"

"Well…. I do like it when your nipples are hard like this." Fiona smirked and saw Imogen's cheeks glowing red.

"Alright no worries sweetie, I've got a nice and warm bathrobe hang over the heating in the bathroom for you. Certainly warmer than this one." She said with a wink to the other girl.

Imogen nodded quickly and almost jumped in the bathroom and found the indeed very warm bathrobe. Whilst she was busy in the bathroom with putting her hair back into a knot, her glasses and her bathrobe, Fiona was over in the living room making the table ready for breakfast.

Then she walked over into the kitchen and already started with Imogen's breakfast. First she began to make two scrambled eggs for Imogen, to lure her out the bathroom with the strong scent rapidly filling her condo. And indeed soon after Imogen emergent.

"Mmmmmmh the smell." Imogen said as she began to salivating.

"I knew I would attract you with scent. And quit the drooling already, you also need to make me breakfast."

"Yeah your right, sorry. I'll start right away!" Imogen said and also started working on Fiona's breakfast.

Both girls were very concentrated at their cooking, especially Fiona who didn't made such well-balanced breakfast too often, so she needed all the concentration she could provide to make Imogen a delicious meal.

Imogen on the other hand did a lot of cooking. She nearly cooked every day at home, but this particular meal was different, it was a breakfast for her special girlfriend Fiona Coyne. Therefore she also needed all her concentration to make an awesome breakfast for Fiona which is worth saying it came from a quirky artist like herself. With this in her mind Imogen was the majority of the time busy putting everything in the right place on the food tray.

Although both girls were very busy and in total concentration trying to make the best and healthiest meals, it wasn't completely silent in the kitchen.

Every now and then they just bumped into each other and starting giggling at it. Also a sudden pinch in the butt or a little peck on the cheek were common when they stood in range of one another.

After like 10 minutes Fiona and Imogen both finished their breakfasts for each other.

Imogen had made a very healthy breakfast for her girlfriend, she had made:

1 medium sized croissant with cheese and salami.

1 baguette with cheese, iceberg lettuce and tomato slices.

1 rusk covered with strawberries.

A soft-boiled egg.

Some orange juices.

An apple in a bowl copped in many small pieces.

And some mandarin pieces lying around the food tray, making it all look beautiful together and totally finished the whole look in Imogen's eyes.

Fiona had made a breakfast for Imogen which contains much more sugar. She knew Imogen very well and her deep love for sugar. Therefore she had made for her girlfriend:

2 chocolate filled croissants.

2 pieces of toast with butter and sugar.

2 scrambled eggs.

Also some orange juices.

And 13 slices of a mandarin in a bowl.

Both Imogen and Fiona laid there food on the food trays and carried the heavy trays in the living room, where Fiona already covered the table with a nice tablecloth. They sat down on the chairs at the same time and switched trays.

"Wauw Fiona it looks very good and delicious, can't wait to start. You really did your best I can see."

"Hey… give me some credits I'm not used to make such kind of breakfast." Fiona answered looking down at the beautiful tray in front her. Imogen's tray certainly contains much more colour and lot of variation.

"You certainly made more for me then I did for you."

"Yes I did, we had a lot of action together this night and morning and by waking me up with your rumbling stomach, I assumed you were very hungry." Imogen said full with happiness as she thought back to the wonderful night they shared together.

They stared and smiled shyly to each other with red cheeks, knowing they probably lost a decent amount of calories with their long exercise together.

"You're right Imogen. So should we start already I can't wait any longer." Fiona said rubbing her belly calming it down.

"Yes indeed." Imogen replied.

"Bon appetite!" They sang together.

Imogen began with her warm toast cutting it in eatable pieces before it grew cold. On her turn Fiona started with the delicious looking baguette. And after both girls took their first bites at the same time, an instant smile arose on their faces as well as a healthy colour on their cheeks.

"Mmmmmh delicious!" Both girls exclaimed simultaneously.

And they continued to eat the majority of their breakfast in silence, finally replying their demanding stomachs.

It was only when they almost finished their breakfasts, that Imogen looked up to her right noticing the T.V was off. She tried to remember if one of them switched it off before going to bed. The only thing she remembered however was that Fiona had paused the porn movie when handing her the bag with the sex toys in it. But she couldn't remember if Fiona actually switched the T.V off as well.

"Hey, Fions did you switched the T.V off before we went to bed?" Imogen asked and took a piece of mandarin in her mouth.

Fiona quickly looked at the T.V, swallowed her the bits of apple and looked back at Imogen.

"No I think I only pressed pause with the remote and I know for sure that this T.V doesn't shut itself off after a set amount of time." Fiona said suddenly a bit worried.

"Sooooo if you didn't, and I didn't as well. Then it must have been a burglar!" Imogen excitedly raised her voice like she really has found the truth.

"Oh come on Imogen, a burglar who came in my condo to switch the T.V off instead of stealing it?" Fiona answered with a raised eyebrow sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Yeah you're probably right…." Imogen admitted and looked down at her food tray and played a little with her mandarin slices before stuffing some in her mouth.

"However I think…. that if someone was here earlier today, he or she probably just went through the front door with the key. Then went inside and didn't liked the image the T.V was stuck on and switched it off." Fiona said.

"Sooooo you're saying it's someone we know in all probability, someone you handed your key to?" Imogen asked finishing the last bits of mandarin bits and with that her breakfast as well and now fully concentrates herself to Fiona.

"Yes exactly I do think so, because there is absolutely no sign of a breaking entry at all."

"Oh god… that someone we know has probably seen us two sleeping naked together then." Imogen said quietly as she grew bashful.

"Yeah maybe that's possible, but let's think now. Who do we know with a key to my condo?

Okay….. there is my mom of course, Holly J…"

"And me!" Imogen added happily.

"And….Drew!" Both girls said simultaneously.

"Yeah that make sense! Drew obviously forgot something when I almost chased him out my condo yesterday. He probably needed it for work or something and quickly visited us to pick it up. Shocked and surprised by the discovery we had sex together and switched the T.V off. Because knowing him he had watched the image of the porn movie and it did caught all his attention, so he switched it off." Fiona finished thinking they really got the truth now.

"Yeah! My Fions solved a case!" Imogen smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Hey not all the credits goes to me, your delicious breakfast gave me a real boost." Fiona said smiling and took her last bite of her croissant and with that also finished up her breakfast.

She placed her hands on top of Imogen's, intertwined fingers and gently lay them on table.

Imogen was blushing about the compliment her girlfriend gave her food and smiled cutely to her long curly brown haired beauty. Even though Fiona didn't fixed her hair once after waking up it did fell perfectly over her shoulders.

"Well should we call him then, and let him confess?" Imogen asked. "And that dirty pig probably peeked in your bedroom, seeing us two totally naked." Imogen said a bit evil-minded.

"I think we very likely made him sexually agitated. Only because seeing the beautiful sight of your flawless naked body." Fiona smiled and playfully squeezed Imogen's hand as she saw Imogen looking down with red cheeks growing bashful again.

"But don't worry Immy we'll let him suffer for it. You may even think of a punishment for him, alright? Something he won't forget soon, and where we can let him do anything we ask him for."

"Yes, leave it to me Fions I'll think of something he won't forget soon. In fact something we all three wouldn't forget soon."

"I know you will."

"And I believe he's having lunch around this hour." Fiona said bending forward to give a quick peck on Imogen's lips before standing up to grab her phone from the couch.

Fiona smiled back to Imogen and looked at her phone to pick out Drew's number from her contact list, sat down again at the table and showed Imogen her phone.

The other girl didn't hesitated and pressed the number to call him, as well as quickly putting the speakers on. It rang a few times before they got an answer and whilst waiting they both looked at each other and Imogen slowly nodded to her girlfriend.

"Yes you can do it, let him suffer big time Fions. We're going to punish him." Imogen smiled and then their phone call got answered.

* * *

*So Drew's discovered, wonder what the girls have in stored for him when he get home. ;)*  
*Please review!*  
*Next chapter 6: An Other Movie*


	6. Another Movie

*Here is chapter 6: Another Movie*  
*Notice that it directly start with the phone call.*  
*Enjoy! :)*

* * *

Phone call:

Fiona:

"Hey Drew how are you doing?"

Drew:

"Oh hey Fiona, I'm doing very good thanks for asking. Besides how was the sleepover?"

Fiona:

"The best one ever!" She said and giggled, her mind drifting off to Imogen as well as trading eye contact with her. Imogen replied back with a cute smile and also giggled quietly.

Drew:

"Yeah I already thought so."

Fiona:

"Ohhhh what do you mean by that?"

Drew:

"Nothing I….. I just….. uhh….. I mean, it's always fun when you two are together right?"

Fiona:

"Don't bother Drew, we know you were home earlier today. Don't try to lie to us."

Imogen:

"You're not very good in covering up your trail of evidence. You know, we were planning to continue with that movie, that you turned off for no reason whatsoever."

It fell silence on the other end of the line.

Fiona:

"Yeah maybe you wanna watch it with us later today?"

Drew:

"I don't think that's a good idea." He finally spoke again but with a much lower voice.

Fiona:

"Why not? Immy and I definitely enjoyed it, there was really great acting in it. And how about you mimic it with us, that would be fun right?" She said looking at Imogen with inquiring eyes and blinked alluring to her.

Imogen:

"Yes I love that idea! You would love it too, Fions and I had a wonderful time copying those actions." She said imitate Fiona's gestures.

Drew:

"Huh….what…? No, look I'm not going to watch a porn movie with you two, that's just wrong. And I don't think that trying that out with you two would be a smart idea either."

Fiona:

"Haha busted! You confirmed!"

Drew heard a loud clapping sound on the end of the line, most likely a high five.

Imogen:

"And did you find us naked?"

Drew:

"….I….I….uhh"

Fiona:

"Ooh come on, what happened to the Drew always full of jokes and confidence?"

Drew:

"Okay, okay I only saw a bit of you two naked because you were totally coiled up into each other I saw nothing real special I promise."

Fiona:

"Alright we believe you, however you do know we can't let you get away with it this easily. There will be a punishment waiting for you later today."

Drew:

"Ahhh come on you guys, that's so childish, really that's not necessary at all. Can't we make a deal at least? If I ever see you two naked again you can punish me real hard, alright?"

Fiona:

"Mhhhh we'll see, either way I let Imogen come up with the punishment."

Drew:

"Great let the creative mind come up with something…."

Imogen:

"Hey, I'm trying to find something we all three can enjoy, yet let it feel as a punishment."

Drew:

"Yeah sure whatever, but my break is almost over now so I've to go."

Fiona & Imogen:

"Bye Drew." They said simultaneously.

Imogen:

"Hope we made your day somewhat better."

And after that the call was ended.

"Ooh what a stupid, he's not very good in covering up his tracks, is he?" Imogen said and rolled her eyes around.

"And also not very good in removing all the evidence around either." Fiona added.

"But anyway…. How about a movie next?" She asked afterwards.

Imogen excitedly nodded back with a cute smile. She grabbed Fiona's phone out her hand and put it down replacing it with her own hands holding her girlfriend tightly.

"Sure, I love that idea, but not the porn movie this time, just a regular one. We'll save chapter two of that movie for another time, when we're feeling horny and ready for sex again." Imogen suggested giggling and stared at Fiona before she leant in for a passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Fiona's lips were so soft and inviting that they kept kissing for a while, with their heads right above the centre of the table. Their fingers gently playing with each other in the intertwined state. And beneath the table were their bare feet also busy playing footsie.

Eventually both girls pulled away simultaneously and then Fiona said.

"So…. Immy did you have a movie in mind already?"

"No I haven't actually. But I really don't mind at all, just one where I can comfy snuggle on to you as well as cuddle with you." Imogen smiled letting know her demands and getting up from the table in search for a movie.

She gave a quick peck on Fiona's cheek who was still sitting in her chair, and watched her girlfriend as she sat down on the couch and browse through her booklet of DVD's.

"Alright Immy how about one of my many romantic classics? There are even a few in there I also haven't seen yet." Fiona suggested and got up and brought the two filthy breakfast trays to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Sound perfect to me, great idea Fions!" Imogen said excited.

She started looking in the romantic section in Fiona's DVD booklet, searching for title's she didn't recognised or had never heard of before. Suddenly her eyes caught a title looking promising. Actually picking out this one was mainly due to the fact of the picture which covered the DVD. It was a picture of two girls and from which Imogen could see the two were a couple.

"Fions dear, have you seen 'Enlarging the Experience' already?" Imogen exclaimed over to Fiona.

"No I haven't, I believe that's the movie my brother Declan gave me a few months ago for our eighteenth birthdays. He said it was a romantic lesbian movie and he also said something about waiting to watch it until I got in a serious relationship with someone. So hereby I think it's time." Fiona exclaimed back from the kitchen busy putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Your making me excited Fiona!"

"Ohhhh shoot! …Almost forget something! Fions please wait with starting the dishwasher, we've got some more to clean." Imogen yelled dropped the DVD booklet on the couch and ran to Fiona's bedroom.

All of a sudden Imogen remembered that the strap-on cock was still lying on the ground, dirty all around. She found it lying in indeed all its dirtiness, covered in glistering juices sparkling in the light. All Fiona's juices from her last orgasm and probably lots of her own as well were still present on it. She grabbed the sex toy from the floor not minding if her hands got dirty and smelled the strong sexy aroma from it, trapped around the rubber cock.

"Better get you cleaned thoroughly for next time." Imogen said smiling to herself. She quickly made her way back to Fiona in the kitchen, before getting totally turned on again.

Fiona chuckled quietly seeing Imogen hopping back and humming to herself with the sex toy in her hand.

"We also need to clean this one if we want to use it again." Imogen said happily handing the strap-on cock over to Fiona. Fiona took the sex toy from Imogen's hand and looked questionable to it. She was totally examining the rubber cock from bottom to top and poking it with her finger. Then she looked back at Imogen and asked innocently.

"You think we can put it in the dishwasher with the other stuff?"

"He survived the big test we put it through together, so I'm sure it will also survive the dishwasher." Imogen laughed.

"Just make sure to remove the belt from it and it's going to be just fine."

"Alright let's hope for the best." Fiona said busy putting everything in the dishwasher, including the rubber cock and pressed play for a regular washing circle.

"I'm sure it will be perfectly clean for next time, no worries Fions." Imogen smiled. "Or if he wouldn't survive, we just have to buy a new one, also not the end of the world."

"Yeah you're probably right." Fiona sighed and gently placed her hands on Imogen's ass bringer her closer. Imogen also grabbed hold on to Fiona, and brought her closer by wrapping her arms around her waist whilst smiling cutely. Fiona bowed her head and blushed simultaneously, seeing her gorgeous yet adorable girlfriend staring and smiling at her when closing in to her lips.

Gradually Fiona was filling up the space between them, which gave Imogen red cheeks from blushing as well. Fiona landed one soft and passionate kiss on Imogen's lips and slowly pulled away again.

"I love you Imogen." Fiona said with her lovely voice.

"I love you too Fiona." Imogen answered back with her adorable smile spreading her whole face.

Both girls stared at each other letting a comfortable silence fell over them, whilst at the same time getting totally lost in each other's eyes. Fiona was the first to break the silence and helped Imogen out of her imaginations.

"So movies now?" Fiona finally said quietly.

"Can you read my mind?" Imogen joked giving Fiona a mischievous smile.

"Oooohh Immy I have read your mind for much more. Now for example, you really want to kiss me with great passion. Isn't that right dear?" Fiona said bluffing. Even though she knew very well that Imogen was just playing with her, Fiona did her fair amount of endeavour trying to sound convincing.

"How did you do that? Is it because I can't stop thinking about you?" Imogen said playfully.

"Maybe, but it's my little secret." Fiona smiled naughty in return.

She bent forward again for a passionate kiss on her girlfriend inviting lips. This time Imogen deliberately kissed Fiona back slowly, undoubtedly too slowly for the other girl's satisfaction and knew that she wanted more. Imogen grinned to herself causing Fiona to take control now as she pulled Imogen with her, carefully guiding her around the kitchen. Eventually Fiona dragged the other girl with her to the living room, whilst giving fiercer yet more passionate kisses along the way, when slowly nearing the couch.

These harder and fiercer kisses took Imogen by surprise, they were just too irresistible and she couldn't hold back any longer. Finally she returned Fiona's actions and kissed her back with full passion and as fierce as she received them.

Both girls were now heavily making out, there was no holding back when contact was made with their tongues. But Fiona still had the control and used it continuing her way to the couch with great caution, ensured not to break the kiss yet. When eventually standing before the couch Fiona carefully let Imogen stumble down on the couch.

"Hey!….. What?…. Why did you do that?" Imogen said quickly doddering over her own words, looking all shocked and astonished. "I did kissed you back right?"

Fiona was giggling naughty seeing the startled look on her girlfriend's face. "Yes you did.… eventually. But I put you down here on purpose, wasn't it time for a movie? We can kiss afterwards trust me."

"Ohhh Fiona you're slowly killing me from within, you know that sweetie? Lesson learned, never even try to tease Fiona Coyne and expect to get away with it." Imogen laughed and handed the DVD disk over to Fiona.

"Ready for 'Enlarging the Experience' Immy?" Fiona smiled.

Imogen excitedly nodded back. Neither of them have seen this movie but Fiona did read the summary on the back of the DVD cover when she got it from Declan. After reading it, she knew what her brother meant when he said to wait watching it until she got in a serious relationships with someone. Imogen and her just started their relationship back then, but now months and months later it's a whole different story, especially after tonight.

She pressed open on the DVD-player grabbed the porn movie and handed it to Imogen exchanging the DVD's.

Imogen quickly put the other DVD in Fiona's booklet and rapidly made a pillow and blanket resort to crawl in to. When Fiona started the movie and sat down next to Imogen inside the comfy resort, they snuggled up to each other leaving no space between them. Quietly they watched the movie enjoying the close presence of each other.

* * *

*The title of the movie is entirely made-up. ;)*

*Next chapter 7: A Pleasurable Payback*  
(Wonder what that can mean…)


	7. A Pleasurable Payback

*Had different thoughts whether or not I should go with this particular punishment. Let's just say, it's different… However I can see it turning out very funny and especially very hot. Hope everyone can appreciate it.*  
(Remember, this story is M rated for a good reason.)

*Without further ado, here is chapter 7: A Pleasurable Payback. Enjoy! :)*

* * *

After about two hours into movie, the lesbian couple which were starring in it suddenly wanted to know each other better. Knowing each other better in terms of a new sex experience. So the couple suggested to explore there asses and thought trying out anal sex was a good way to enlarge their experience together.

The movie continued with the two main girls talking about their new experience. They were very excited about it and both were saying it was the best feeling they ever had.

Neither Fiona nor Imogen had ever watched this movie before so both girls were paying full attention to it. Obviously this movie didn't show the actual action but both girls had their minds full with the imagination of it, whilst thinking of the possibility of doing it together. But neither of them knew for sure if the other would agree on doing it.

The whole movie was watched in silence and with full concentration, there was not one word exchanged, only searches for more contact between both of them.

Fiona changed positions in a determent quest to find more contact with her girlfriend. She placed her legs diagonally over the other girls lap. This way Fiona could easily wrap her arms around Imogen's upper body. She angled her head and lay it down on the other girls shoulder.

Subsequently pulled Imogen Fiona closer to her. She moved her arm behind the other girls body and placed her hand on Fiona's shoulder, using it to bring her even closer in a tight hold and gently rubbed over it.

"Should it hurt?" Imogen asked suddenly referring her ass, breaking the long silence with it. She looked questionable to Fiona and squeezed her girlfriend a bit in her tight hold.

"I've never done it…. did you Fions?"

"No I don't know." Fiona began also rubbing over Imogen's arm because of the nerves. "I never had any experience with pleasuring my ass either, but…. I really want to try it out with you sweetie. Only if you agree with it of course." She finished by staring bashful at Imogen who was looking down at Fiona's legs on top of her. Imogen laid her other hand down on her girlfriend's legs tapping her fingers in a nervously rhythm.

"I don't know I'm afraid it hurts."

"Me too but you never know it for sure, unless you try it out. And remember the hornier you get the better everything will feel. So all we have to do is to take our precious time, to be very horny before we start." Fiona said on a comforting tone and she placed her hand on Imogen's nervous tapping fingers to calm her down.

Imogen angled her head to her left and looked at Fiona giving her a cute smile. She turned her hand around and gently letting her fingers intertwined with the other girls fingers slowly but surely.

"Alright Fions I wanna try this with you, having anal sex together I trust you. And is it an idea to watch the next chapter of the porn movie after this. I think I saw the title of part 2 saying 'Filling up both holes', I'm curious." Imogen said giggling and ready for their new sex adventure.

"Yeah sure that's a great idea!"

They gave each other a soft passionate kiss calming their nerves and reassuring on another. Once both girls pulled away they stared at each other, seeing the total lust and intense desire sparking in their beautiful eyes. Then they both moved back in for another kiss much longer this time.

Meanwhile the last scene of the movie had totally been ignored by the two girls as they now were kissing and heavily making out with each other, slowly removing the bathrobes of their bodies. It was the only clothing they had on and gradually they expose their naked bodies again.

When fully removed the bathrobes were tossed away, without looking up and just continuing with the fierce and passionate kisses. The girls were now fully naked nothing was protecting their beautiful bodies anymore. Touches were made everywhere and their kisses grew faster and more eagerly feeling the gentle touches on their naked skins, examining, feeling and stroking everything in great desire. Imogen pulled away and decided to lick and kiss her girlfriend's neck allowing Fiona speak again.

"Ohhh mmmmh Immy, I can't get enough of you and your perfect naked body." She said moaning quietly whilst stroking Imogen's hair, who was still licking her neck. Eventually Imogen moved away, her cheeks red from blushing and all the excitement. She was without a doubt turned on right now with her erect nipples pointing at Fiona.

"Same here sweetie, never ever will I get enough of you!" Imogen said excited but suddenly she looked down, she seemed somewhat unsure and worried.

"Hey Immy something wrong? Are we going to fast with all this?" Fiona asked startled and rubbing her girlfriend's back slowly.

"No, no that's not it at all… It is all perfect, you're all perfect, but uhhh.…" Imogen hesitated a bit.

"Well?" Fiona added.

"Fions don't get me wrong, but I kind of have a weird question in mind and I don't know how you'll respond to it…"

"Oooh okay I see. However Immy you should relax, you know like no one else that I started liking you because of your weird and quirky self. So nothing will surprise me anymore, trust me and remember there is no such thing as stupid or weird questions." Fiona calmly said with her head next to the other girls and still rubbing her back slowly.

Fiona was curious and wondering what could have been going on in the other girls mind all of a sudden. But she thought that a good way to calm Imogen down was to start the porn movie.

"But how about I start the movie now, maybe that will ease your mind." Fiona said softly as Imogen looked back up and nodded slowly in approval.

Fiona got up from the couch and grabbed the porn movie out of her DVD booklet, and smiled whilst facing the T.V. In the reflection Fiona could clearly see that Imogen was staring at her naked butt. At last she made Imogen smiled and giggle again by wiggling her butt around. Fiona took her precious time with swapping the movie's and picking out part two of the porn movie. The part Imogen seems all excited about 'filling up both hole'.

The movie started directly and Fiona quickly sat down again right beside Imogen and rapidly filled up the empty space between them, shifting to her girlfriend. She angled her head and lay it on Imogen's shoulder. The other girl was watching the movie with full admiration and slowly rubbed Fiona's thighs.

The first scene instantly showed what was on Imogen's mind. A girl with a strap-on cock inside her ass and one inside her pussy as well. She was being fucked in both holes and by the looks of it she really enjoyed it.

"Look." Imogen said excited pointing at the T.V. "I want to try that too." Showing Fiona that she wanted to be taken in both hole at the same time.

"But Imogen we don't have another strap-on or dildo with us right now." Fiona sighed and looked at Imogen, who had snuggled herself up to her and was extensively playing with her breasts.

"That's where my weird question comes in."

She positioned herself somewhat more on her girlfriend until she sat on Fiona's lap. She rested her knees beside the other girls hips and remained playing and kneading with Fiona's breasts. She was looking down at them making effort to harden her nipples by teasing them and rolling her fingers around them.

"I already knew that we were short on sex toys…." Imogen began slowly.

"So….. that's why I wanted to ask you if you're fine with the idea of Drew joining us for a threesome. Then we've two cocks. We both joked of it before but…." Imogen waited and carefully looked up to see Fiona's reaction. She was relieved not seeing the other girl in any kind of shock or something and surprised to see the she even gave her a smile back. Letting Imogen continue in reassurance.

"Just consider it as his punishment for sneaking up on us, Drew's punishment is to pleasure us. Only bringing us pleasure however, one time only nothing more. And certainly no love or kissing with him. That's all yours sweetie."

"Oh god…. Sorry Fiona that sounded way dirtier than it did in my head. But remember we're totally in control, it's still his punishment." Imogen said quickly after, before giving Fiona any time or an opportunity to answer her question.

She had finally spoken what was on her mind which she was unsure of if Fiona was willing to do it too. But after seeing how Fiona reacted when she was telling her plans and thoughts, gave Imogen the feeling her girlfriend was okay with it all.

"Oooooh wauw…. Imogen you and your dirty mind." Fiona said playfully as Imogen started blushing all red.

"But to be honest Imogen, I really like your punishment it sounds very hot to me. And kind of funny at the same time. If he joins us, we're definitely in charge." Fiona laughed and gave Imogen a quick wink. "We can let him do whatever we say and ask him for. Just imagine Drew finally listening to us for once."

"Were there all those worries necessary for sweetie?" She asked softly and affectionately rubbed over Imogen's arm as the other girl slowly shook her head.

"Now relax alright Immy?" Imogen nodded and gave a smile back. "I'm also curious how two cocks inside me would feel, just like you. And I'm also certainly not going to kiss him, or any lovely hugs or tight holds or something like that." Fiona answered.

"Definitely something he won't forget soon."

Imogen let out a deep sighed, she felt so relieved that Fiona was willing to do this too. Slowly Imogen bent forward making her way to Fiona's lips whilst her eyes were staring at her deep blue eyes. She started kissing her girlfriend eagerly full with passion and her hands were still playing with her boobs. Imogen felt Fiona's hands come around her neck holding her tightly.

Slowly Imogen pulled away and said.

"Yes indeed. You're the only one I'm going to kiss my love." She said giggling and kissed Fiona's nose playfully.

"So I suggest we start with it right away. How about you Fions? Time to open up your ass hole for me sweetie. Just relax, lean back, close your eyes and let the magic happen." Imogen said seductively.

"Yes Immy I'm ready, do everything you wanted with me, I trust you."

* * *

*Oooh, It's going to get dirty. ;)*  
*And what do you guys think of the possible Drimona (Drew-Imogen-Fiona) payback-threesome?*

*Next chapter 8: A HOLE New Adventure.*


	8. A HOLE New Adventure

*Majority of the author note will be down below after the chapter.*  
*Chapter 8: A HOLE New Adventure*  
*Enjoy! :)*

* * *

(Continuing previous chapter):

Seeing how Fiona completely trusted her on this new experience elated Imogen, and a large pleased smile filled her face. Her girlfriend had exactly done as she told her. She laid down against the couch totally relaxed with her eyes closed. Imogen giggled and gave the other girl a quick peck on the lips before making her way down.

Gradually she travelled down and kissed everything she came across when traveling down her girlfriend's body to get Fiona totally in the mood.

After considerable many whines and little moans begging for more, she had finally arrived between Fiona's legs and spread them wide open. Astonished yet delighted Imogen observed how incredibly wet Fiona's core already was. Her delicious wet and moist folds screaming to be touched already. Fiona's eyes were closed she was imagining about all kinds of dirty and sexy stuff. Nevertheless with one good and firm lick on her girlfriend's wet pussy was enough to made Fiona quiver, and Imogen got all her attention back.

Fiona inhaled deeply and Imogen chuckled as she look up to her girlfriend.

"Someone is a bit sensitive down here… isn't she? I can see my girl is already extremely excited."

Quietly Fiona was moaning for more touches already, and Imogen replied by satisfying Fiona with great licking work around the area of her sphincter. Imogen then used her hands to fondle the other girl's body. She rubbed all over her girlfriend, from her great curved breasts down to her soft stomach and perfect hips. These gentle strokes and touches rubbing on her smooth skin causes Fiona's whole body to relax even more.

She took her finger in her mouth and used her spit as a sort of lubrication and rubbed it around her sphincter, creating a kind of ice rink with her spit.

"You're so smooth down here I can slide my finger all over the place." Imogen said seductively.

But Fiona could only reply with moans, amazed with Imogen's great work at her ass. However she couldn't help herself as she moved her hand to her neglected pussy. Rubbing her clit very slowly and calmly almost teasing herself.

Imogen chuckled again when seeing this and she let Fiona be busy with her pussy. Meanwhile she crawled upwards to meet her neck. Sucking on it with a large enough force causing a love bite to appear on the sucked spot, so that everyone at school could see Fiona was all hers. Imogen began to rub her whole body against the other girl and continued sucking eagerly on her moaning neck.

"Mhhhh Fiona you're so submissive right now, I love it. Allowing your dirty girlfriend to do all kinds of naughty things to you." Imogen said mischievous after she pulled away from Fiona's neck and gave the red love bite one sensitive lick afterwards.

Imogen now made her way down, however only slightly to meet her girlfriend's great curved boobs. She extensively licked both of Fiona's boobs rapidly causing her nipples to grow even more. She firmly seized one breast with both hands, nibbling and sucking hard on the swollen nipple. The moans of Fiona increased and in response she began to stroke the other girl's hair gently and holding her tightly against her breasts.

Imogen needed Fiona to be very horny for this in order to let her open her ass hole in all its greatness. And she just knew that teasing and taking her precious time was the way to get Fiona totally in the mood.

"Oh my god…. Immy I want you so badly, you've no idea…. You got me totally turned on." Fiona said panting for air and ran her fingers through to the other girl's hair.

"Please go down my legs again…." She moaned afterwards.

"That was my plan Fions, to get you first completely in the mood." Imogen smiled and released her breast. She gave it one last kiss and now she positioned herself between Fiona's legs again. Her mouth devolvement by seeing Fiona's pussy was now sodden of wetness. Some of which was even travelling down to her ass hole. Fiona didn't seem to mind at all and was still moving her hand very slowly, rubbing her clit in small circles totally ignoring the fact her hand was sodden as well.

Imogen let Fiona do her magical thing to herself as she used her own magic to please her ass. The kisses and little flat tongue licks she left behind were so soft and tender, causing Fiona's sphincter to unfold for her.

Eventually after some work with her leaping tongue Imogen thought Fiona's ass was ready for penetrating. She collected some extra juices of Fiona's pussy with her finger and applied it at her other entry. Leisurely Imogen spread the juices around, she gently rubbed her finger over her girlfriend's weakened sphincter and looked up to see Fiona's reaction when she slid it inside.

With ease and no hurt at all Imogen had managed to slid her whole index finger inside. All she heard were approving moans announcing the pleasure it brought.

"Immy…. You're inside my ass…." Fiona moaned and moved her wet fingerers away from her pussy to cover her mouth, soften the ever growing loudness of her moans. And at the same time only wanting to feel the pleasure coming from her ass.

"I sure am, how does it feel sweetie?" Imogen grinned looking up to Fiona's closed eyes whilst she was wiggling her finger around. Fiona's inside was still tight but Imogen could feel it adapt to her finger with every passing second.

"It feels different then my pussy…. But even better I think, it's way more sensitive." Fiona gasped with amazement, never thought it would feel this good.

"I see you do like it very much." Imogen smiled. She moved her head down again and extensively began to lick Fiona's ass around her wiggling finger. Imogen smiled seeing how fast Fiona seems to react and how much she wants this.

"Your ass I totally opening up for me Fions. My dirty girlfriend wants it in her ass, doesn't she? In her little tight hole which is growing wider and wider. And soon wide enough for me to enter you with our strap-on cock." Imogen said on a naughty tone to seduce Fiona even more.

She felt the other girl's ass unfold some more after her dirty talk and it allowed Imogen to penetrate her with a second finger. Fiona was so turned on right now that her ass was producing lots of juices on its own. Making her entry smooth and slippery so that Imogen easily could thrust her fingers back and forth. After a while of playing Fiona's ass was ready.

"Hey Fions I think it's time sweetie." Imogen noticed the other girl's ass was wide enough for the real deal now. She carefully pulled her two fingers out Fiona and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Your ass is already wide enough for the rubber cock, ready for it?" Fiona looked down and nodded slowly in approval.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Imogen gave a cute giggle and moved in for a quick peck on Fiona's lips. She licked her fingers clean and made her way to the kitchen to get the rubber cock from the dishwasher.

The rubber sex toy had indeed survived the dishwasher and it was sparking of purity and totally ready to use. With a few nimble movements she attached the rubber cock back on the belt.

Rapidly she pulled the strap-on up her legs tying it firmly around her hips. Imogen started laughing when she looked at herself with the rubber thingy pointing forward. But without any further delay she walked back to Fiona, still giggling with every step she took watching the sex toy wiggle left to right. However when turning around the corner Imogen suddenly stopped being quite surprised and astonished to find Fiona was fiercely fingering her own ass hole, whilst watching the porn movie simultaneously. Definitely making sure to widen her it just a little more.

It wasn't long before Imogen had been discovered and quickly Fiona moved in a doggy position and moaned at the same time.

"Immy I can't believe I'm saying this but….. please push the rubber cock inside my ass I want it in there, I want nothing more!" Fiona moaned out loud. She had settled herself on the couch sitting on hands and knees, pointing her butt to Imogen and wagging it just like a dog's tail.

Imogen's mouth fell open and she slowly walked closer to the couch, unable to look away from Fiona's ass, which was all overtly and almost asking to be entered.

"Oh my god Fiona, your ass is totally open." Imogen said circling her finger around the big hole, teasing it with every touch.

"Yes Immy it's all yours now, take me!"

Fiona was whining and moaning begging for Imogen to penetrate her already. But first Imogen wanted the rubber cock to be all slippery and wet as well. In order to achieve this she walked over to Fiona's front. Deliberately she seduced Fiona by softly scratching her sensitive back with the tip of her nails. It causes Fiona to quiver and her legs almost buckled with sexual tension.

When eventually standing before her girlfriend, Imogen noticed Fiona's obsession with the rubber cock pointing towards her. Imogen smiled and stroked Fiona's hair, whilst she pressed and nudged the sex toy against her mouth.

Instantly Fiona opened her mouth allowing the rubber cock to enter and she began to suck hard on the tip, receiving Imogen's message. She was fiercely and eagerly sucking on the rubber cock making it wet fairly quickly which took Imogen by surprise. Fiona swiftly moved her head back and forth. Her lips totally sealing of the big shaft whilst moving.

Imogen knew Fiona had never sucked on this before, but by the looks of it she was very good at it. She was just a natural at sucking things like her nipples, her clit and now this cock. Imogen began to push her hips back and forth and played with her own boobs, as a reaction to Fiona's great sucking skills.

With a loud plop Fiona released the cock which was now entirely sudden.

"Now push it inside my ass Immy, I can't wait any more." She whined.

Imogen nodded slowly back and leaned in for one passionate kiss. Their tongues met and Imogen could feel Fiona's desire and great lust with every spiralling along her tongue. The passion was so intense and Imogen found it almost cruel to wait this long. So she pulled away leaving Fiona behind whining ever louder.

With the rubber cock now being fully wet and slippery Imogen quickly walked to her girlfriend's backside. She positioned herself behind Fiona, one leg on the ground and the other one resting on the couch.

"Please push it in!" Fiona moaned and buried her face in a pillow soften the possible screams of pain.

Imogen did what she was told and guided the rubber cock to Fiona's inside, gradually feeding her girlfriend more and more. She had absolutely no trouble whatsoever pushing the cock all the way inside. One gentle push was everything she needed to enter her girlfriend's ass at this point. And to her surprise Fiona hasn't screamed out of pain, rather the contrary.

Fiona only elicited louder moans and gasps as she felt it travel inside deeper and further. She looked over her shoulder to see that Imogen was looking down, her mouth wide open clearly astonished about what she just has done to her.

"Immy? Sweetie? You may move your hips, if you like…." Fiona moaned softly trying to get Imogen back senses.

"But Fions…." Imogen began almost whispering. "How does it not hurt at all? Look the whole freaking thing is inside your ass…. And you're only whining for more." She finished looking in Fiona's eyes.

Imogen could tell from the look of Fiona's eyes that she wasn't lying, she really enjoyed this.

"….C-can you help me too, to ensure it wouldn't hurt me either?" Imogen suddenly asked nervously. She hasn't moved the cock an inches after the full penetration, only staring at it with total amazement.

"Yes of course Immy, but only if you start fucking me now." Fiona ordered and gave a weak smile to Imogen who now happily smiled and nodded back.

Imogen placed both hands on each of Fiona's ass cheek rubbing and kneading them, whilst slowly pulling her hips back. Causing the rubber cock to almost fall out of the other girl's ass and then gently pushed back in. Imogen absolutely loved how open Fiona was for her and how smoothly the whole rubber cock travelled inside her and soon it brought out her instincts.

Imogen didn't hesitate anymore and starting to bump herself against Fiona's ass, making the rubber cock penetrate her girlfriend completely with every thrust back in. The loudness of their colliding bodies filled the room. Even louder moans from Fiona were clear signals she wasn't hurting or disappointing her at all. Actually the opposite, Imogen was at precisely at the right speed.

"Oh my god Imogen keep going baby!" Fiona moaned, her head raised up in the air.

"You like it in your ass don't you?" Imogen murmured seductively.

"Yes, Yes, I love it! Keep fucking me, harder Immy!" Fiona said gasping for air. She never wants this to end nor Imogen to stop. Instantly Imogen responded, she bent forward over her girlfriend and also shifted her legs forward. Her hands wrapped around Fiona's breasts holding them tightly as she moved her hips quickly thrusting up and down. With her head Imogen was now right beside Fiona's head and swiftly Fiona angled hers to meet Imogen's soft lips for a passionate kiss. Whilst kissing, Imogen increased her rhythm bit by bit fucking Fiona even faster. The other girls was unable to remain kissing as she wanted to scream out of pure pleasure. Imogen allowed it and she slowly backed away elicited loud cries and moans from her girlfriend.

"Ohhhhh, Ohhh, keep going Imogen, keep going!" Fiona cried out whilst breathing heavily after separating the kiss.

"You're so close already from me fucking your ass, right Fions….? Just amazing…." Imogen gasped for air and decided to suck on Fiona's neck.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god…. Immy! ….I….I think I'm cumming already!" Fiona turned her head looking down between her legs whilst simultaneously moving her hand to her pussy wanting to rub her clit fast for her last push. But Imogen just knew what her girlfriend needed and moved her own hand to Fiona's clit, rubbing it very fast with her fingers. Fiona moaned louder and harder and tossed her head upwards once again panting for air.

Imogen's fingers were rubbing over her clit in rapid circling movements, precisely as she would do it to herself. This perfect feeling of intense pleasure, as well as the firm thrusts in her ass gave Fiona her last push over the edge. Her back arched and her legs were shaking and buckled. Before she realized it Fiona reached her orgasm, clarified it with a loud liberating cry escaping her throat as her juices were dripping out her pussy at the same time.

Fiona was unable to remain standing upright and collapsed down lying flat on the couch her whole body shaking and quivering from her orgasm.

Imogen fell with her and now sat on Fiona's upper legs with her knees carefully placed beside each of her girlfriend's ass cheeks. A smirk of satisfaction covered Imogen's face and she still moved the strap-on cock dangerously slow inside her.

Fiona continued riding out her orgasm much to the joy of Imogen.

"Wauw look at you Fions, your whole body is like climaxing simultaneously."

Imogen smiled cutely and looked over her shoulder to see Fiona's toes were still curling and quivering. She was firmly kneading her girlfriend's ass and also ran her hands gently over her sensitive back, arching it slightly with every touch.

Afraid of hurting her, Imogen slowly and with great caution pulled the rubber cock out of Fiona's ass bit by bit. Because her sphincter had shut itself tight after her orgasm and was totally sealing of the rubber cock. But eventually Imogen pulled it out of her, making Fiona gasp for air when she did.

After fully recovering her breath Fiona slowly made her way on her knees. She gave Imogen a weakened smile before pulling her in a long passionate kiss. Fiona kissed Imogen with great force and lust and instantly rammed her tongue inside. It found the other girl's tongue inside who also eagerly returned the actions back at her, as they were now swirling along one another. They kept kissing like this for a minute and then Fiona slowly pulled away.

"I love you Imogen. You were totally amazing with me." Fiona suddenly whispered in Imogen's ear.

Imogen felt her hart beep go faster and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too Fiona." Imogen said somewhat louder back inside's Fiona's ear whilst hugging her.

"Oooh and Immy one more thing…. I think it's now your turn to get this thing inside you."

"Yes, I'm ready for you Fions." Imogen replied and slowly pulled away from the tight hug.

* * *

*Decided to cut this scene in half, so next chapter it's Imogen's turn. Or else it was again a bit on the long side. :)*  
*Next chapter 9 is therefore called: A HOLE New Adventure part 2*

*Also I've got some good and bad announcements:*

*The bad news is that I probably wound be able to post a new chapter for 3 to 4 weeks. Next week I've an exam week and after that, I'm gone another week on a lovely vacation. But I definitely continue the story. :) And that's where the good new comes in.*

*Cheek out my profile, I've posted 3 title's and summaries of new 'Fimogen' stories. Don't know when I post those new stories, but they'll definitely be posted eventually. Just had the ideas flew in my head a few days ago and have yet to wright it all down.*

*So that's all, it was long enough. :) Be sure to check it out!*


	9. A HOLE New Adventure part 2

*Sorry for the longer update time, I've not been able to write on this story for two weeks. Due to school and vacation.*  
*My newly one-shot was written beforehand so I could post it when I came back from vacation :)*  
*But without further delay here is chapter 9: A HOLE New Adventure part 2*

* * *

(Continuing from previous chapter:)

"Hey look at you! Your hair is all messy, is that even possible for a Coyne?"

"Haha Funny…. Yes Immy even a Coyne can have a bad hair day. Particularly after my girlfriend fucked me in my ass."

Imogen chuckled and was smiling cutely. She fixed the other girl's hair a bit by gently running her fingers through it. Fiona responded with a blushing smile and stroked Imogen's hand which was rubbing in her hair. With her other hand she reached down and grabbed the rubber cock.

"Oh my god it's entirely sodden." Fiona noticed.

"Yes that's all your dirtiness." Imogen added.

"And now you put this filthy thing on Fions." She grinned after.

"I will, but first I want to taste my ass juices." Fiona smiled naughty and gently pushed Imogen down on her back. Imogen lay sprawled out on her back on the couch and making herself comfortable. Fiona didn't hesitated and lay down flat out on her stomach. She positioned herself between Imogen's legs, bending forward and began to suck on the strap-on cock right away.

Meanwhile she started playing with Imogen's boobs without looking up. Rolling the other girl's nipples between her thumb and index finger. Imogen just lay down and moaned quietly enjoying the sexy show and only stroked Fiona's hair in reply.

Fiona released the rubber cock with a loud plop and giggled.

"Mmmh Delicious!"

"And now it's your turn Immy." Fiona smiled mischievous and skilfully detached the strap-on belt and lay it on the table.

She gently spread Imogen's legs wide open to discover that her pussy was already sodden of wetness.

"It seems like your pussy is already done, someone must be very excited." Fiona giggled and she pushed a finger inside Imogen's core and smiled how smoothly it travelled further inside. She elicited soft moans from Imogen and causing her to close her eyes and whining for more.

Imogen bent her legs making her knees point upwards, fully exposing her core to Fiona. Than she moved slightly backwards and rest her head on the armrest, not willing to miss anything Fiona was going to do to her.

Fiona positioned her head on Imogen's belly and kissed it a few times.

"Hey baby is it okay I start playing with your pussy at first? Maybe that will heat you up even more." Fiona asked seductively. And whilst she spoke to her girlfriends she watched her reaction as she pushed another finger inside her wetness and pressed her thumb against her clit.

Imogen gasped real quick and gave no answer in actual words. But her facial expression wasn't lying and gave Fiona a clear indication. She snuggled upwards some more and carefully placed her head on Imogen's sensitive boobs.

"I'll take that as a yes then…." Fiona whispered,

She pick one breast and licked it all around. Meanwhile her two inside fingers were making very gentle nudges. Teasing Imogen with every little movement she delivered. Her thumb still pressed against her clit, providing a small amount of pleasure by wiggling it somewhat slowly.

After some firm tongue licks on one of Imogen's perfect curves, you could see it was moist all over and the wetness made it glistening slightly. Fiona now claimed her price found on top and sucked greedily on it. She used her other hand and fidget extensively with her girlfriend's other lovely curve.

Unlike her fingers which were down below, Fiona wasn't holding back with her mouth and kept on sucking and nibbling in great pleasure.

Imogen was moaning loudly and gasping rapidly for more air. She held Fiona firmly pressed downwards against her breast and played with her hair. Imogen stared at her girlfriend. She looked so adorable this way. How she greedily nibbled and sucked on her nipple and locked it away in her mouth.

Fiona's eyes were peacefully shut, as she concentrated herself on playing with Imogen in the most pleasurable yet teasing manner.

"Mmmmh…. Ohhh! Fiona you can play me so amazingly well. I love it sweetie!" Imogen exhaled.

She started giggling a bit when Fiona's smile took over her face. She was struggling to continue sucking on, so she moved herself upwards a bit and kissed Imogen passionate.

Tongue contacts were being eagerly exchanged and they kept kissing for a while, until Fiona pulled away slightly. They smiled at each other and then Fiona asked with her adorable voice.

"You wanne cum like this sweetie?" She questioned leisurely.

"Uuuhhhh…. No No." Imogen answered cutely.

"Oh really? What do you want me to do to you than?" Fiona asked again already knowing what Imogen really wanted.

"Please Fions I want you to take care of my ass as well. Make it all wet and wide enough for the strap-on cock. I want nothing more, after seeing you enjoying it so much…" Imogen moaned.

Fiona chuckled and smiled in return. She landed a lovely kiss on Imogen and gently moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

Then Fiona followed Imogen's clear instructions. She travelled down her girlfriend's body and positioned herself between her legs. She stilled her slow thrusting fingers and gave the other girl's pussy one delicious yet sensitive lick afterwards, when she exit her carefully.

Imogen glanced at Fiona as she descend and buried her head in to her legs. Without any kind of warning, a moist tongue was sensed on her other hole. Imogen shivered a bit, when Fiona started licking her sphincter like an ice cream, with strong flat tongue laps.

Without looking up and greedily continuing her mouth and tongue actions, Fiona grabbed Imogen's arm and guide it to her swollen clit and rubbed it with her fingers.

Imogen was already sodden but Fiona wasn't quite satisfied yet.

She backed away a bit and stared at her girlfriend. Imogen was rubbing her own clit in fast circles and Fiona just loved the way she was pleasuring herself. She grinned to herself hearing the other girl whining for more attention already. More and more wetness emerged with Imogen's firm movements, just what Fiona needed.

"Good girl, make yourself all wet so I can do all kinds of naughty things with you." Fiona smiled seductively. She heard Imogen moaning louder and rubbing harder when hearing this dirty talk.

Fiona dived down to her ass hole again and began to lick it for a while. Loosening her sphincter with sweet kisses which totally seems to relax Imogen's whole body.

After a good while of licking, kissing and opening up her girlfriend's ass, Fiona was sure Imogen was ready and enough stretched open to feel a finger inside. But instead of pushing her own finger in, Fiona wanted Imogen to be the first one.

Leisurely she stilled Imogen's rubbing hand, took control over it and entered her wet pussy to make her finger sodden and slippery. Then she angled Imogen slightly on her side so it was easier for her to reach her ass. Subsequently she circled her girlfriend's wet finger around her sphincter.

"You ready Immy?"

"Yes give it to me… I wanne feel it." Imogen murmured.

Suddenly Imogen took a large breath, feeling her middle finger penetrate her ass. Pain was expected, however only pleasure emerged. And at the same time all the thoughts of wanting and needing more. When she wiggled her finger around Imogen was quite surprised just how soft she was. She pleasured herself a bit before pulling out and licked it clean when exited.

"Wauw, It felt wonderful! I'm so tight in there but so soft at the same time." Imogen smiled at looked at Fiona finally realizing why her girlfriend wanted it so badly after a little teasing and foreplay.

"And that's why I'm going to take all- the time necessary." Fiona said and gently laid Imogen on her back again.

"Yes Fions do everything you want with me…..Mmmmh Oooohhh yes!" Imogen moaned, all of a sudden she sensed Fiona's finger inside and trusting a little bit back and forth. Her girlfriend's lovely finger gently jostled away her weakened inside muscles.

"Ohh it's indeed very soft in here sweetie, and your inside is totally allowing me in. Your little hole is giving me more and more space with every push I deliver. You must want this very badly, isn't that right Immy?" Fiona said calmly yet on a seductive tone. And subsequently she pushed a second finger inside without asking.

Imogen took a large breath and exhaled in a long sexy moan.

"Oh my god you've no idea…. I want it all from you, don't hold back!"

Fiona chuckled enjoyable and moved her head down to her thrusting fingers. And licked Imogen's muscles to loosen them even more.

Then Fiona pulled her fingers out and used them to gently stretch Imogen's ass wide open, entirely unfolding her folds. Licking her widely stretched sphincter and teased the other girl by blowing leisurely at it.

"My god Fions! That's such a tease! ….Please touch me!" Imogen whined.

All Fiona could hear were moans from Imogen whining and begging for actual touches. So without further disappointment she pushed her fingers back in and used her mouth to nibble the other girl's clit.

"Oh yes just like that baby! That feels so good! Oohhhh mmmh….." Imogen gasped and moaned loudly to approval her girlfriend's actions. She ran her hands through Fiona's curly hair, holding her firmly down not wanting her to leave.

After a little bit of extra work with her fingers, Fiona figured Imogen was now totally relaxed and open.

"Alright Immy…. I think it's time for the strap-on cock already." Fiona murmured between Imogen's legs.

The other girl agreed and moved her hands away, releasing Fiona from her tight hold.

Fiona now swiftly got up and pulled the strap-on cock on her hips. As she did, Imogen quickly put her glasses down on the armrests and looked mischievous at Fiona, when seductively shook her hair loose again. It made Fiona blush and she totally lost track of what she was doing with the belt. Imogen started giggling seeing the other girl struggling with the strap-on, and at the same time she was rubbing her clit slowly as well as fingering her ass.

After some really clumsy actions Fiona finally had the rubber cock pointing between her legs and sat down on her knees between Imogen's legs.

"You couldn't wait, could you?"

Imogen smiled and shook her head playfully yet naughty in reply. She moved her hands away from her sensitive parts and closed her eyes.

"Please Fions do everything you want with me!" Imogen cried out.

"But don't leave out my ass, okay?" She innocently said after.

Fiona smiled at the other girl's quirky comment and she guided the rubber cock to her ass hole. She teased it a bit, slowly rubbing it along her entry. Her girlfriend's ass was almost sucking the sex toy inside, showing Fiona how much she wants this to happen and how ready she was. Without any further cruel teasing Fiona spit on the rubber cock, jerked it off real quick, and pushed it inside Imogen gradually filling her up.

Imogen's mouth dropped wide open crying loudly out of pleasure and she was kneading her boobs at the same time. She felt the rubber cock jostle away more of her inside, which gave it complete access for full penetration. A sudden large gasp escaped her mouth, relieved the full penetration in her ass didn't hurt at all. Just like Fiona had said, it only brought great pleasure instead.

"Oh my god! Your inside my ass…. Fully inside me."

"You like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" Imogen said naughty. She reached out for a pillow and sheaf it under her head for more support. And this way she could see everything Fiona was doing to her. Imogen's hips were rocking impatiently against the other girl's thighs. She wanted nothing more than Fiona's next actions to happen already.

"Oh do you now? That's my girl. But I think you would love this even more." Fiona smiled and began to move her hips slowly backwards, followed by nudging the rubber cock in small and slow thrusts back and forth.

"Ooooh god Fions, you're making love to my ass! It's all so smooth." Imogen moaned loudly. Her moaning began to sounded more like actual begging.

Directly after Fiona heard the other girls moans, she looked down and quickly noticed how smoothly and without hurt it was sliding. Imogen was right. The rubber cock had no trouble whatsoever to slid back and forth. For being it the first time penetrated in her ass, it certainly didn't looked like it. Her other hole was as open and moist as her pussy. Seeing this gave Fiona a feeling and clear indication she was a sort of teasing her girlfriend. And therefore increased her pace and started thrusting inside Imogen in an ever growing rhythm.

"Yes right there, harder!" Imogen moaned.

Imogen was finally able to see why Fiona was loving this so much and how she reached her climax that fast. As a matter of fact Imogen quickly felt her own orgasm started to dawn. For extra pleasure she began to finger her pussy.

"Oh…. Fuck." She cried out loud. The pleasure which arose from both entries was amazing, and the feeling of her undeniable climax filled her body.

"Oh what do I see now? Does my dirty girl also wants it in her pussy, let me help you." Fiona said seductively.

Imogen couldn't say no to that, and gave Fiona space to access her pussy. Fiona grinned evilly to herself due to a bold plan which just flew in her head.

Instantly she pulled the sex toy out of Imogen. Which elicited great disapproval moans and then Fiona directly pushed it inside her girlfriend's pussy, thrusting fiercely.

"Ohhhh god Fions please…. Don't fuck my pussy!"

"Just tell me what you want then." Fiona asked leisurely with a mischievous smile on her face.

"My ass, I want you back inside there!" Imogen cried out. "Please I was nearing my orgasm, Fiona I beg you please!"

"That's all I wanted to hear. See wasn't that hard right?" Fiona chuckled and withdraw the rubber cock from Imogen's pussy and pushed it in her other hole straight away. A loud cry was forced from Imogen's throat when the cock got pushed back in with one strong thrust.

Fiona began to thrust in a fast rhythm and grabbed Imogen's hips for more hold and better control. She loved how many sexy sounds, gasps and moans Imogen was making for her. She was definitely close already. Her red blushing face contained clear evidence of how much pleasure she felt. Her eyes tightly shut and she rubbed her clit at the same time. Making ever growing circle movement with her fingers. Imogen was just trapped in total pleasure which incite Fiona even more. So badly she increased her pace significantly.

"Ohhhh yeahhh! Keep going at this amazing speed! I can feel it coming!" Imogen gasped.

"Please Fiona!"

Her hips were bouncing upwards and Fiona was moving hers faster in return. Imogen's hips wiggled all over the place, signing she was almost at her climax. Fiona barely managed to hold the other girl's hips down in place, as she rubbed faster over her own swollen clit. For her last push, Fiona bumped herself against Imogen's core as fast as she could.

"Oh god…. Yes…. Fuck! I'm cumming Fiona!" Imogen cried out.

Fiona pulled the rubber cock out of Imogen and seconds later her juices were squirting all around, due to her rapid finger movements guiding it everywhere.

"Wauw Imogen all over the place." Fiona smiled and enjoyed the lovely sight of Imogen's sexy orgasm movements.

"Fiona please hold me!" Imogen said desperately whilst panting for air. She reached out to Fiona and the other girl quickly nodded and grabbed Imogen's quivering hands. Fiona sat on her buttocks and used her strength to help Imogen on top of her lap. Carefully she made sure the rubber cock wouldn't enter her again.

Imogen clamped her arms around Fiona and was gasping for air. She let out a deep sighed when Fiona gently stroked her hair and back. Softly touching her bare skin removing all the tension in her spine with it. Caused by the strong orgasm tightening every muscle in her body.

"My god Fions that were some powerful thrusts." Imogen sighed again and now fully recovered her breath. "It's so sensitive inside there…."

"I know what you mean Immy." Fiona whispered in her girlfriend's ear. She licked Imogen's neck and continued stroking her whole body.

Without letting Fiona notice Imogen reached down between their bodies. Eventually stumbling on the wet rubber cock pointing between them. She grabbed hold on it and then shifts herself forward and distract Fiona by affectionately nibbling on her earlobe.

Gradually Imogen moved upwards and held the sex toy steady. She now started kissing Fiona passionate and slowly moved down on the tip. It nudged against her closed sphincter a few times until she opened it and allowed the whole shaft to slide inside. It forced a loud gasp to echo around within their firmly pressed together mouths.

"Immy something wrong?" Fiona asked startled whilst separating their lips, unaware of what her girlfriend had been doing in the meantime.

"Your inside my ass again, I can't get enough of you…" Imogen murmured and moved in to another kiss. She kissed Fiona eagerly like she wanted to eat her slowly but surely.

Fiona couldn't answer, her mouth was occupied with Imogen's hungry and horny lips, kissing her fiercely. Imogen's hands were running fierce and fast through Fiona's hair and rubbed over her neck. Trying to pull her even deeper in the passionate kiss they shared. Fiona placed her own hands on Imogen's ass checks and helped her girlfriend to bounce up and down her lap. Making loud sounds to accrue from their colliding bodies every time they bounced against each other.

* * *

"Fiona I'm home! Sorry I saw you and Imogen naked… I really am. I just couldn't help myself, sorry once again." Drew exclaimed over without having any clue what was going on in the living room. He closed the door, hang up his jacket, took his shoes off and walked inside Fiona's condo.

"Hey Fiona what's that loud sound? Are we watching a movie? Should I get some popco…. Oh My God…..What the Heck! Not again you guys!" Drew said out loud as he walked into Fiona's condo seeing the two girls heavily making out. As well as totally making love to each other.

* * *

*Drew's backed in to a corner. ;) No place to escape.*  
*Next chapter 10: An Expected guest.*  
*It's also most likely going to be a bit longer chapter, be prepared. :)*


End file.
